Hot Mess
by imogenew
Summary: When a new family moves to Rosewood what secrets will be uncovered? New loves will be formed and A will get a new prey, how much does the new family know about Alison and how much do they have to hide? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. New Town, New Attitude

**No Copyright Intended. **

**Chapter 1:**

I stared out my window taking in the surroundings. The weather was amazing, not a cloud in the beautifully blue sky, the lawns around were perfectly cut with a ravishing green colour, the cars were all top of the range, the houses large as they were only added flawlessness to the background. The day was perfect, too perfect, but thats what I was to expect on my move to Rosewood, picture perfect day after picture perfect day. I wished I was allowed to stay home and finish my schooling, living in our large New York apartment, but mom had made me come and I reluctantly agreed. I dumped myself on my bed checking my phone for the hundredth time in the past few hours but it was in vain. I felt bored, bored of being bored, I had cleaned my room so it looked spotless, like one from a catalogue. My house was the only thing I liked about Rosewood so far, we had moved in to a house about ten times larger than our apartment and my room was huge, even coming with a walk in wardrobe and en suite.

"Nikita will you come downstairs? Lunch is ready." Mrs. Taylor said from my doorway.

"Sure mom." I replied jumping off my bed, glad for something to do, even if it was as lame as eating lunch with the family. I pounced down the stairs with Mom leading the way into our dining room. Dining room? Wasn't that for like formal dinners and stuff? In New York we never even ate meals together, let alone sat at a dining table.

"This is Nikita, Nikita these are the Montgomery's, our new neighbors." Mom said introducing me to the people at the crowded table. She took a seat next to Dad and I'm guessing Mrs. Montgomery and started a conversation.

"Are you going to sit down sis?" Blake, my older brother, asked breaking his conversation with the Montgomery's children and my younger brother.

"Mom, you didn't tell me we had guests!" I screamed at her. My hair was done up in a messy bun, I had no make up on, I was wearing an oversized Nirvana singlet and nothing much else.

"Darling you look fine, just take a seat." Mom said waving my outburst off. I reluctantly sat down at the head of the table, opposite Mom, and took a bite from my salad Mom had made me.

"Hay Nikita, I'm Aria and this is my little brother Mike." A nice looking girl to my left said once I had finished giving my mom the death stare.

"I wouldn't say little!" Mike protested causing Aria, along with Blake and Jesse, my younger brother, to laugh.

"So Mrs. Taylor was telling me how were going to be in the same year at Rosewood Day! You will absolutely love it." Aria said smiling at me.

"Oh, I'm sure I will..." I replied sarcastically, me enjoying school was a joke.

"Now that's the attitude Niki!" Blake laughed, I threw a crouton at him in response.

"Nikita!" Dad exclaimed from the other end of the table, he of course didn't know about the food fights Blake, Jesse and I used to have every Tuesday night.

"Gosh Nikita! Throwing food? So immature." Blake said shaking his head in mock disappointment. We engaged in conversation for the next hour, before it was time for the Montgomery's to leave.

"Nice to meet you all!" Mrs Montgomery, who had repeatedly reminded me to call her Ella, waved hopping into her car.

"Look out for me at school okay?" Aria said, giving me a quick hug, before saying goodbye to everyone else.

"See you round!" Mike hugged me letting his fingers trail at the hem of my singlet, when his fingers met my soft flesh he gave my ass a little squeeze and left.

"Jesse, Blake could you please deal with the dishes, Nikita take a seat." Dad said gesturing to the couch opposite where he and Mom sat. Blake and Jesse ran off to do their job and I trudged over to the couch. They were probably going to give some lecture that I didn't really care about.

"Your behavior was disgraceful! Next time the Montgomery's, or anyone for that matter, come over be polite!" Mom said shaking her head.

"Yelling at your mom? Throwing food? I would of thought you were raised by a pack of dogs." Dad said adding to what mom had said.

"Sorry, wont happen again." I replied bowing my head, I had learned how to play the game.

"Good." Dad replied waving me away.

Thankful that they hadn't performed one of their usual hour long talks, I skipped up to Blake's room where him and Jesse were playing some game on Xbox.

"Well that was quite possibly the shortest lecture mom and dad have ever given!" Blake said pressing ferociously on the small buttons of the controller.

"Maybe Rosewood has brought out a nicer side of them?" Jesse remarked sending us into a fit of laughter.

"I'd rather be living in New York with the real them." I said abruptly stopping my laughter.

"Come on you have to admit Rosewood isn't that bad! I meant your new bff lives here!" Blake broke the silence that had developed as we were all lost in thought about New York. They hadn't wanted to leave either, just I was the one who kicked up most of the fuss.

"Aria?" I began and when Blake nodded I continued, "Yeah we know _you_ like Aria."

"What?" Blake blushed.

"We could see you checking her out!" Jesse winked at Blake, who went even redder.

"Oh yeah what about Mike then?" Blake replied defensively, he always hated it when Jesse and I mocked him about girls. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just gave me this look that said 'come on!'

"See you round." Jesse said impersonating Mike and grabbing the air.

"Thats...uh...Well...umm." I stuttered.

"Wow! Today's a first for everything." Jesse commented.

"First time we've had lunch as a family, first time mom and dad have been nice, first time Nikita's been speechless, oh and first time anyone has ever hit on you too." Blake laughed.

"Yeah say that to the girl who got a boyfriend before either of you stopped believing girls had cooties." I said making them shut up.  
"SUCK ON THAT!" Blake suddenly screamed indicating he had won the game he was playing against Jesse.

"You so cheated!" Jesse said defending his pride.

"Did not!" Blake replied.

"Did too!" Jesse shot back. They continued their childish fight for god knows how long, I left after the first few shouts.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

**ARIA:**

**Hay Nikita! A few of us are having a before school get together, wanna come?**

**meet some people before school starts? (:**

I sent back a text asking when and where and was surprised to find it wasn't at Aria's, but at some guy called Noel Kahn. Hoping it was a party, with alcohol, I made my way into my closet, hopefully finding something to wear. After about ten minutes with no such luck I decided I would do make up and hair, then go find the boxes with the rest of my dresses.

"Do you know where the rest of my boxes are?" I asked Blake after I was sure I looked my best.

"You're going too? Great the whole Taylor clan." Blake sighing walking me to where the boxes were stored.

"Mom and Dad or just Jesse?" I asked suddenly wide eyed. If mom and dad were going I wasn't.

"Just Jesse thankfully!" Blake exclaimed.

"You going to Noel's? The party's going to be sick!" Jesse said rummaging through the pile of boxes, probably looking for the one full of his cologne.  
"Yup, you seen any of my stuff?"

"Have I? That whole pile is yours!" Jesse replied pointing to about twenty out of the thirty boxes.

"Wanna help me carry these up to my room?" I begged Blake giving him my puppy dog eyes that he couldn't refuse. It took a few trips, but once we were done I thanked him profusely and opened a few, finding three full of dresses and two full of the heels I hadn't yet unpacked. Once I was finished getting ready I studied myself in the mirror. I had opted for a sea-foam coloured cocktail dress that clung to my slim figure, dignifying my curves, the ring I had on was silver studded going across four fingers on my right hand. I had a pair of nude, Chanel heels on adding to my 5'7 height, my straight brown hair hung down to my waist with the blonde tips curled. I was wearing minimal foundation making my skin look flawless, not one single freckle might I add, and had dark eyeshadow on making my blue-green eyes pop. I looked perfect for my first night meeting people who would soon be my friends. I spritzed myself with some perfume, grabbed my iPhone and made my way downstairs were Jesse and Blake were waiting.

"Ready for a fun night?" Jesse said looking glad I hadn't taken as long as usual. If we left now we would be only forty minutes late, compared to the usual hour and a half.

"Where do you guys think you are going?" Mom asked blocking the front door.

"There's a small get together with some people from our new school and fortunately we have been invited." Jesse sighed, of course mom wouldn't let us go.

"Can we please go?" Blake asked looking her dead in the eyes.

"No, we don't know any of these people. You haven't met any of them and you expect me to let you go?"

"Mom, Aria and Mike invited us, the people we do know. Anyway we've already said yes, it would be _rude_ not to show." I argued, playing on the talk we had had earlier.

"Fine, but if you get drunk don't expect us to pick you up. I'd rather you walk."

"You're brilliant Nikita! Absolutely brilliant!" Blake screamed when we had finally got in his car. It took longer than expected to get to Noel's, but once we were parked I could feel the excitement rushing through me. We could here the music blasting through the large property, could hear what seemed like hundreds of people partying, and could smell the alcohol. This was going to be a fun night!

**So hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think~Read and review (:**


	2. Party At A Rich Dude's House

**No Copyright Intended. **

**Chapter 2:**

I sighed helplessly as Blake and Jesse ran off to join some guys and made my way to the front door following a group of girls.

"This is going to be the party of the year!"  
"I know right! I hope Noel talks to me this time."

"He didn't talk to me either probably because I had ratty as shoes on."

They must have such hard lives I laughed to myself.

"Ladies, ladies welcome refreshments are in the kitchen." A tall, muscular, extremely attractive guy greeted us.

"And who are you?" He asked when blocking me from entering the house.

"I-I'm Nikita. Aria invited me." I replied looking around for my brothers or the Montgomery's for help, but there was no one around this side of the house.

"Yes, Mike told me he was inviting you, I'm Noel," Noel winked making me melt on the inside. Wow! Guys usually never had this effect on me, I was even dubbed the heartbreaker back home, "Well come in, can't have a pretty little thang like you missing out on the party." I took Noel's outstretched hand and he led me to the extensive backyard where the main action was happening, and when I say backyard I meant a field bigger than my house.

"Hay Nikita!" Aria said shooing Noel off. I was so happy to see a familiar face I returned her hug warmly which was strange for me. I wasn't exactly a hugger.

"These are my friends Emily, Hanna and Spencer." Aria pointed to a few girls who had gathered around her. They all seemed distant, Emily was looking expectantly at her phone as if she was waiting for a text, Hanna was craning her neck looking around the huge property for her boyfriend I was guessing and Spencer was staring off in to the distance.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I asked staring directly at Hanna, there was something about her that... I don't know, reminded me of someone I used to know.  
"Nikita! Don't you remember me? I guess a lot has changed since we last met." Hanna responded breaking her glance from the crowd to me. Then it came back to me, I had been visiting cousins out of New York. Really really annoying cousins that drove me so crazy I had left the house and made my way down to a park down the road. There were these three girls, two having a fabulous time playing around and a girl sitting sadly on a swing. Man, Hanna had changed a lot! She was no longer the chubby, sad girl she used to be.

"The park back in 7th grade!" I said, making sure I realized I did know who she was.

"I met Nikita when I was visiting Dad with Ali." Hanna told the other girls who looked a bit lost.

"I heard what happened to her, I'm so sorry." I said noticing how they tensed at Ali's name. The conversation was awkwardly stringed along for a few more minutes before Emily got the text she was waiting for and ran off, Hanna found her boyfriend and Aria and Spencer claimed they had something to do. Yay all alone again! I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed three shots downing them quickly and began to make some more for myself.

"Whoa! Steady on the vodka, the party's just started." Mike said taking my hand away from the bottle.

"How am I going to get drunk without it?" I joked, it was actually the truth which was the sad thing.

"If that's the case you must share it with me." Mike replied looking offended I hadn't suggested it. I'm sure it was mock offense. I picked up a full bottle of vodka to accompany the half empty one Mike had pried from my hands and followed him to a secluded area of Noel's property. By the time we had gotten ourselves comfortable we were already starting on the second bottle.

"What brings you to Rosewood anyway?" Mike asked taking a swig from the bottle. This question made me laugh, partly because I was a little drunk, partly because of the answer.  
"Do you know what the sad thing is Mikey? I don't even know."

"Did your parents have to move for work or something?" Mike asked, genuinely interested which came as a shock. All the people at my old school never asked, they just cried which was actually worse.

"Jobs? Mom has never worked a day in her life and Dad can work wherever and whenever he wants."

"Why don't you just ask why you left then?"

"You've got to learn something about my family Mikey, you don't ask questions, especially not to Mom and Dad. Things just happen, whether we like it or not." I frowned saying this out loud really made us seem like terrible people.

"YOINK! Thanks for this, hardly touched too!" Someone called grabbing our bottle and pouncing off. When I went to protest Mike stopped me, pulling me into him.

"Trust me there is a lot more where that came from." He winked at me, letting his hand trail along my thigh.

"Sorry, just people don't usually mess with me." I replied, giggling slightly as his fingers brushed my skin tickling me.

"Were you some big bully?"

"Something like that, my brothers and I were more... teen royalty back in New York." I sighed remembering school. People were constantly showering us with presents, trying to befriend us, they would stop and stare in the halls. If any student got with one of us at a party or dated us they were basically sorted for the rest of their life. The guy I lost my virginity to? Lets just say what we did together got him a pretty good reputation. My brothers and I could make or break anyone, including teachers. I wagged and broke about every school rule, not that the teachers cared. No detentions tarnishing my record and Straight A's! Put down to hard work of keeping my status and performing a few... favors for the teachers if they were more stubborn.

"I don't know if Rosewood has ever had people like that, the freaks would never let us have that kind of control." Nice, subtly telling me that he was popular.

"People used to praise the ground I walked on, that's why I didn't want to leave New York."

"Sup bro!" Noel fist bumped Mike and took a seat next to me and Mike, "Look what I brought, hope none of you are the sober drivers." Ahhh finally, alcohol.

"Noel, this is Nikita." Mike introduced us, not knowing that we had already met.

"She is as beautiful as you said she was." Noel said pretending he hadn't met me yet. I'm sure that's what he was doing so he wouldn't embarrass Mike right?

* * *

"Niki, we're leaving now." Jesse called pulling me off the dance floor. I had been dancing all night with many different guys trying to grind up against me.

"But I was having fun." I pouted, there weren't many people left now. About fifty, I guess it was my cue to leave. I followed Blake and Jesse to the car.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Noel said walking towards us with Mike.

"Of course not!" I replied drunkenly falling in to his open embrace.

"You are so not fit to drive home, none of you are. Crash at mine tonight." Noel kindly offered.

"We can't." Blake stated, Jesse and I nodded and began to turn away.

"No really you can, Mike is."

"If we don't come home Mom will make sure we have no more social life. We may not ever see the light of day again." Jesse said in full seriousness.

"Well I can't let you guys walk home alone, you don't even know the way." Noel replied.

"Mikey could take us, he knows the way." I giggled.

"Yeah, I'll take them." Mike smiled leading us out of the driveway.

"Don't you need to get Aria?" Blake asked, of course Blake wanted Aria to come along.

"That's a good point, Mom will freak if we don't come home together." Mike pulled out his phone and a few minutes later Aria and Spencer met us at the top of the driveway.

"Hay I'm Jesse, who might you be?" Spencer blushed, typical of Jesse, trying to pick up a girl. We began making our way down the long road and soon we had all split into pairs. Aria and Blake were leading the group, Jesse and Spencer were closely following while Mike and I dawdled behind.

"So who do you think will get the girlfriend first, Blake or Jesse?" I whispered leaning close into Mike's ear.

"What do ya mean?" He asked looking confused.

"Oh you so don't know my brothers! Why don't you go talk to them? Maybe you'll figure it out."

"Jesse, Blake! Haven't talked to you guys in a while! Lets walk." Mike said throwing his arms around my brothers shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh at the glares my brothers gave me.

"Mike is such a loser." Aria commented as we fell into step with Spencer.

"I dunno I think he's kinda cute." Spencer said dreamily staring at the boys.

"MIKE?" Aria and I yelled in unison causing Spencer to snap out of her daze and Mike to look at us strangely.

"Oh we're talking about Mike, my bad."

"I can't believe you like Jesse, really out of all people. That's disgusting." I said shaking my head.

"I meant I don't really know him, but he doesn't seem your type Spence." Aria said agreeing with me. Hold up!

"You're no better! Blake? Ew, I'm sorry just really, my brothers guys?" I sighed in resignation. They hugged me before telling me just how much they liked my brothers.

"EWW PLEASE STOP TALKING!" I yelled, ew mental image right now. They laughed and we continued walking making a sharp left.

"Aaargh!" I screamed stumbling over. I felt a hot pain shooting up my leg and could hear a loud crack. "Shit! Not the heels, please say my heels aren't broken!" My eyes were closed and I was so scared that my brand new Chanel heels were broken.

"Your heels are fine, not too sure about you!" Spencer said gingerly touching my ankle. This just sent worse pain shooting down my ankle causing me to scream.

"Guys! I think she needs to go to a doctor." Spencer said to the small group that had gathered around me.

"No! Really I'm fine, I just need to sleep on it and then I promise I will be in perfect condition." I said willing myself to get up.

"Niki! We are not letting you walk on that!" Blake said being the big brother he was.

"Please just wait till the morning? Mom will kill us if she meets us at the hospital instead of home!" I said, pulling the mom card always worked.

"Fine, but we're not letting you walk." Jesse said defiantly.

"I have idea. Mike you piggy back her." Aria said trying not to laugh.

"Piggy back?" I repeated.

"Well yeah! I always used to piggy back Aria when she got hurt." Mike shrugged.

"Okay okay piggy back it is." I said throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

A while later we got back to my house, Spencer and Jesse had a little kiss good night, my boy Jesse. Aria and Blake awkwardly hugged goodbye but I could feel the sexual tension in the air, as could everyone else. And as for Mike and I, he piggy backed me to the door.

"So I'll see you round." Mike said setting me down.

"Definitely." I said giving Mike a hard passionate kiss that he was sure to remember.

**Ohmaigollies read and review please and thankyou :D**


	3. Typical Parents

**No Copyright Intended. **

**Chapter 3:**

The perfect Rosewood sun shot its way through my window pulling me out of my sleep. I tried to cover the light that had climbed its way through my room by burying my face into my pillow, but unfortunately I could not seem to fall back to sleep. I slowly, but surely, clambered my way out of bed and into my bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror I was disgusted by what I saw. When we had gotten home last night I had dumped myself onto my bed and fell asleep almost as soon as my head had hit the pillow and this was evident. My hair looked like a dead squirrel, I had panda eyes from smudged mascara, my lipstick was smeared over my mouth and my dress sat awkwardly on me, my arms not quite in their designated holes. I sighed at my reflection once more before making my way into the shower, not only to feel clean, but to get my face sorted out.

* * *

"Rise and shine! I would say good morning but it's nearly three." Jesse's laugh echoed through the kitchen only strengthening a headache that had developed in the shower.

"Please, would you keep it down." I muttered rubbing my temples.

"Someone's got a bit of a hang over!" Blake laughed sliding me a glass of water and two aspirins. I downed them quickly and soon started to feel my headache subsiding.

"Wanna go somewhere?" I asked my brothers. I was already bored with my house.

"Oh my god! Maybe we could go shopping, there is this ultra cute skirt I was thinking about buying!" Jesse said in the best fake girl voice he could manage. The creepy thing was it was convincing.

"Wow! Jesse you are hilarious, let me stop laughing!" I sarcastically replied.

"I've gotta pick my car up from Noel's, maybe you could give me a lift?" Blake asked already making his way over to the door. I chucked my keys over to Blake, I was in no state to drive.

"Shot gun!" Jesse called running into the passenger seat of my car. I leaned on the door as he unrolled the window.

"This is my car? Don't you think I should get precedence of the seat I sit in?"

"Hmmm, nope." Jesse laughed. Whatever, I got to stretch out on the back seat which was a plus right? After we had pulled out of the driveway Blake plugged his iPod into my radio, playing some weird, alternative music.

"Hunny we are so not playing this," I shook my head and replaced Blake's iPod with my iPhone, "Now this is more like it!" Smells Like Teen Spirit was blaring its way through my car and I was belting out the lyrics. My phone began to vibrate temporarily mucking up the flow of the music.

"Who is it?" I asked Jesse.

"Woah four messages from Aria. Someone's popular." Jesse laughed, causing us all to crack up. We got four messages in a minute usually. I grabbed my phone to read the messages, there was a reminder that Blake's car was at Noel's, Noel's number ~ he wanted me to have it ~ and two messages asking if my ankle was okay after last night. My ankle, I had been trying to hide my limp all day and thankfully it had worked, I was dreading wearing heels. That would make it harder to hide, considering I was in bare feet. I quickly text Aria back, apologizing for the late reply and lay back down on the long back seat. Soon enough we had pulled up into Noel's driveway and Blake turned the engine off.

"Meet me at that mall we went to on the way here?" Blake opened his door and walked towards his car where he was greeted by Noel and Mike. Seeing the boys, Jesse jumped out of the car and made his way over to them engaging in some conversation. I lay back down on my car and flicked through some old photos on my iPhone.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

**ARIA:**

**Oh gud (: do u wanna come ova 2 Hanna's? Were treating ourselves 2 da BEST smoothies!**

Shooting back a quick text saying sure, how could I resist smoothies? I jumped out of my car to get my shoes from the boot.

"Where are you going?" Blake called as I opened the drivers seat.

"To a friends, you wouldn't know much about that though." I cheekily replied. I began to back out of the driveway and laughed when I heard Noel tell Blake he had got burned, and by his sister. Apparently some sort of double burn? When I arrived at Hanna's I quickly checked myself in the reflection of the car. My long hair was done in a top knot, I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans from Armani, a petal crop top from Federation, a leather jacket and a pair of tall Chanel black heels topped off with statement jewelry. I looked stunning as always. I walked up to the door, reapplied my red lipstick and rang the doorbell.

"Hay Nikita! You look amazing." Hanna commented throwing open the door and giving me a long hug.

"Not nearly as amazing as you." I returned the compliment, and it was kind of true which was off putting. Hanna waved off the comment and we made our way into the kitchen with the other girls were gathered.

"This smoothie is delicious, here have one." Spencer said pulling me into a chair and placing a smoothie in front of me. Taking a small sip I realized just how right she was.

"Its like drinking amazingness." I laughed taking another, rather large, gulp. They all laughed along with me and I studied the girls, they all seemed much more relaxed compared to our greeting last night. Hanna was mindlessly flipping through an old issue of Vogue, Aria was brainlessly flipping her phone around in her hand while giggling with a much more relaxed Emily. When they noticed my gaze it caused them to laugh harder.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I worriedly asked checking my reflection in the shiny surface of the toaster.

"No! Your face looks fine." Emily commented causing all the girls to crack up.  
"Okay, no seriously! What is it?" I began feeling worried and slightly insecure, a feeling that I had never ever even thought of feeling.

"It's nothing, really." Aria said forcing back a giggle. I held my hands up in mock surrender and looked at Spencer for help as she seemed the most composed.

"Okay, we'll tell you!" Aria said not able to contain her laughter, "Go Spencer."

"It's your story." Spencer retorted obviously none of them wanting to speak. When Aria laughed harder, Spencer helplessly shook her head and began.

"It's not even that funny, just us mature girls can't seem to stop laughing."

"Go on." I said when Spencer had taken to long to continue.

"Mike was having a little fight with Noel over you." Spencer said forcing herself not to laugh.

"What do you mean fight?" I said taken aback.

"Oh my god, got to spell everything out for you New Yorkers," Spencer joked, "They both are so into you, its actually a bit creepy."

"Mike was talking about you in his sleep!" Aria interrupted, her laughter nearly causing her to fall to the floor.

"Oh god! You are all lying right?" I asked hanging my head to the table. I had a lot of guys weirdly obsessed with me back home and it broke a lot of friendships, I didn't want that to happen in Rosewood. We talked about rubbish for the next few hours before I got a call from Dad. I have never had one of these before, at least not for the past five or so years.

_"Hi Dad."_ I spoke into the phone waiting for what ever bad thing was going to say.

"_You are at the Montgomery's right?" _

_"No I'm at Hanna's, Aria's her too."_

_"Your brothers said you were all at the Montgomery's."_

_"They probably just got confused, I said I was hanging with Aria."_

_"You're not with your brothers? Anyway we are going out of town for a few days. Tell your brothers." _Dad abruptly finished hanging up the phone. No I love you? Man I'm funny, when was the last time either of my parents had said that.

"That sounded serious." Hanna laughed as I took my seat at the table.

"Not at all, just typical parents." I replied sending a quick text to Jesse and Blake saying that Mom and Dad would be out of town.

"Tell us this typical parent move, impart your wisdom on us!" Aria chortled.

"They're leaving us for a few days." I said in a faux sad voice.

"Lucky bitch!" Hanna murmured.

"Wait, they're not leaving anyone to look after you?" Emily asked shocked.

"Not everyone's parents are as strict as yours Em's." Hanna commented placing a puzzled look on Emily's face.

"Honestly back in New York, we would be lucky if we saw them twice a month." I commented nonchalantly, receiving amazed looks from the girls.

"But school starts tomorrow? Don't your parents like need to go with you?" Emily asked, clearly she didn't know my parents.

"That's probably the reason they left." I replied causing us all to laugh. We spent the next few hours shitting ourselves with laughter, before we decided it was time for a good feed.

"Well my house is empty of food, as you guys can tell." Hanna commented looking around in her pantry.

"Just come to mine, we always seem to have an abundance of food. Honestly we could feed all the starving kids in Africa." I laughed standing up from my seat.

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose." Emily replied, I had noticed she was the most timid, kindest of the girls.

"Impose on who?" I laughed and with that we all made our way into cars driving towards my house.

**Read and Review Please (:**


	4. Initiation into the Pretty Little Liars

**No Copyright Intended.**

**Chapter 4:**

"This is honestly the best pizza I've ever had in my life. Those hands of yours are magic!" Emily exclaimed going in for her third slice of pizza.

"And even better, it's healthy!" I replied which of course was an added bonus, and I think that was the only reason that Hanna was eating it, apart from the magnificent taste that is.

"So when are your brothers coming home?" Aria asked as if she wasn't too worried and Spencer nodded in agreement. Wow, this was sad and kinda gross.

"Who cares? We get the whole house to ourselves!" Hanna exclaimed stretching out in the armchair she had plopped herself in. This caused me to crack up while Aria and Spencer blushed. Emily and Hanna exchanged confused looks causing me to laugh harder.

"Spencer and Aria are in looove!" I teased emphasis on the love.

"We are not! Not love anyway." Spencer said defensively.

"Woah! Newbie knows about your love life before us? Spill." Hanna urged.

"Newbie am I? Ouch," I teased, "And yes when it involves my brothers." I shuddered at the last part.

"Nice, I meant they're hot!" Hanna laughed noticing the disgruntled look I had.

"Which one Spencer?" Emily giggled pulling a photo of my brothers and I off the fireplace next to the couch her and Spencer were lounged on.

"The one on the left, Jesse. Aria has... a thing with Blake, that one." Spencer giggled.

"You guys are gross!" I said digging my face into the pillow when the conversation began to involve sexual innuendo's.

"Sorry what about my brother, Mike?" Aria said in a mocking tone.

"I kissed him that one time, no big deal." I shrugged, I meant sure I liked Mike, but there was Noel as well. Such a hard life.

"Well I think it's time for snooping." Hanna said jumping out of her seat. When the other girls gave her a quizzical look she continued.

"Jesse and Blake's rooms of course. You both are like with them or whatever, I think we need to find out some dirt on them." Hanna shrugged heading to the stairs.

"Oh sounds like fun!" I said racing up the stairs with Hanna, the others in tow looking unsure. Dashing into Blake's room first Hanna began to roam draws, Spencer looked meaningfully at the books he had scattered around his room, while Aria and Emily sat awkwardly on his bed, flipping through a yearbook.

"You'll be getting into these soon wont you?" Hanna giggled throwing a pair of Blake's boxers at Aria.

"You're gross Han." Aria said slowly moving them from her face playing with the soft fabric in her hands.

"But you like!" I exclaimed falling onto the bed. I landed on something hard and placed my hands underneath the covers looking for what it was.

"What's that?" Spencer questioned as I took the object out.

"Oh god! I remember this!" I exclaimed opening the small wooden block, incidentally a disguised diary.

"Our teachers a few years back made everyone keep a journal, Blake and Jesse were so embarrassed they disguised theirs." I exclaimed.

"Looks like Blake still writes in it." Spencer said noticing the last date was last night.

"I think we should find Jesse's and read them together." Hanna said a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Wait here!" I said dashing into Jesse's room, grabbing his, and rushing back.

"How did you know where it was?" Emily wondered, probably respecting Jesse's privacy.

"Easy, he has a bajillion colognes, it was bound to be hidden amongst them."

"Oh this is from last night as well, seems your brothers love their little journals." Hanna giggled,

_"Pashed Spencer tonight, she is amazing kisser. Much better than the rest. __Think she likes me too, score!_

_9/10 body - love the curves, needs to own it more.  
__10/10 kissing - mind blowing.  
__8.5/10 sanity - seems perfectly normal. refreshing, don't know well enough.  
__9.9/10 hotness - Wow!" _Hanna finished lying on the bed in a fit of laughter. Emily had a look that was crossed between that was funny read more and we shouldn't be doing this, Aria was in a fit of giggles on Blake's computer chair absentmindedly spinning in it, while Spencer had gone bright red from her position on the Blake's bean bag.

"Wow! That's actually amazing for Jesse's standards. Like actually girls usually are lucky to get a nine, never heard of a ten. You must be spectacular at kissing to get a score like that!"

"Now for Blake's!" Hanna said picking Blake's journal up.

_"Everything about Aria is beautiful, she's like nothing else. Her beauty seems effortless and her..." _Hanna began.

"What are you doing?!" Blake yelled from the doorway, Jesse, Noel and Mike at his side.

"Shit!" Hanna exclaimed dropping both diaries on the bed.

"Nikita! You didn't!" Blake screamed. The anger that was boiling in Blake seemed like a cue for everyone else to leave because after a painful long second all the girls had fled into the lounge with Mike and Noel.

"I can't believe you Nikita!" Jesse screeched taking his journal from Blake's bed and leaving with it.

"How much did you read?" Blake asked, "HOW MUCH DID YOU READ?"

"Only a sentence of yours, I swear!" I replied quickly rushing into a corner of Blake's room.

"And of mine?" Jesse seethed rushing back into the room.

"Just your ratings, honestly it was nothing bad! Spencer of course was honored and Aria probably likes you more than she already does!" My voice was shaky and near a whisper. I had backed myself into a small corner and they were steadily blocking me in. Although I hate to say it, I was always scared when my brothers got like this. They had never hurt me per say, they usually hit a wall if they were angry with me, but if it was with a guy... it wasn't his lucky day.

"I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry." I apologized letting a stray tear fall down my cheek.

"We didn't mean to make you cry Niki!" Jesse said noticeably relaxing and pulling me into his embrace.

"You can read it, not your friends!" Blake exclaimed joining in on the hug.

"So are you guys like official with them yet?" I laughed after a few seconds breaking the family hug.

"No unfortunately." Jesse shrugged falling onto Blake's beanbag. I was lying on the bed throwing a small ball up and down and Blake was replacing what we had removed.

"I'd like to be though." Blake said and Jesse nodded in agreement.

"What about you and Mike? Or is it Noel?" Blake asked shaking his head, and they both gave me a disappointed look.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You promised there would be no more shit this year, you've already got two guys fighting for you and school hasn't even started yet." Jesse reminded me.

"Hay! It's not my fault they're both into me!" I said raising my hands.

"Well you better decide which one you want!" Blake warned before heading downstairs Jesse in tow. I tossed the ball away before rubbing my face with my hands. Of course my brothers were right, I had to decided between the two boys before I hurt someone, it's just the choice was so hard!

"Hay Nikita, you okay?" Noel said from the doorway. He was wearing a black tight fitting t-shirt that emphasized his muscular figure, he wore jeans in an effortless way and his dark hair was done in that I-don't-really-care-but-I'm-hot type of way.

"Fine." I sighed as Noel took a seat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sure your brothers didn't mean to blow off at you like that." Noel comforted, concern was the emotion in his eyes.

"It's not that, just... not mentally prepared for school tomorrow." I half lied grasping his hand.

"Lucky for you, you'll have me." Noel winked, I murmured something else along the line of yeah lucky, but there seemed to be an undeniable chemistry between Noel and I. Before long Noel had slowly began to move his face towards mine, I angled my chin up and our kiss seemed so calming and peaceful, while feeling right. Was it the same feeling of Mike's? No. Was either better? No. Did I know what guy I was going to chose? No, that only confused me more. These were the thoughts that flowed through me as Noel made his way down to the group. I slowly pulled myself of the bed and made my way down the stairs.

"You got a text." Jesse said chucking my phone at me. Weird unknown number.

**Unknown:**

**Someone's been a naughty girl! Better make a decision, you're time is running out. - A**

I opened the attachments with sweaty palms and looked at the photo's the first one was of Mike and I pashing and the second Noel and I, seconds ago. I worriedly looked around the room, they all seem unfazed, and I knew it was none of them that had sent the message, plus I had all of their numbers. Did I just hear a giggle from outside? Was that a flash of blonde by the window.

"Anything important? You look worried." Mike asked with a worried look on his own face.

"Nothing, just a friend from New York." I said throwing my phone on the table and joining the conversation.

**Read and Review guys! (:**


	5. Forced Decision

**No Copyright Intended.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Niki! Wake up, we have to be at school in an hour." Blake yelled tugging at the covers pulled tightly around me. I groaned in response and turned away from him.

"Nikita!" He said yanking the covers right of me, before opening the curtains wide.

"Blake!" I screamed throwing my pillow at him.

"We have to be at school in an hour! All your friends are up and gone, why do you have to stay in bed?" He moaned making his way out of my room. Memories came back from last night, I could remember having everyone over and watching t.v, playing truth and dare and doing other pointless things till three am when we all made our way to bed, the girls in my room and the boys in Jesse's. I could remember being distant and distracted, but I wasn't too sure why. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and got ready in the quickest time ever, honestly at forty minutes it should have been a world record.

"Here's a coffee. We're leaving." Jesse passed me my favourite pink travel mug.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked hopping into Jesse's audi.

"Your friends went home like as soon as they woke up to get ready, 'It takes time to look fabulous you know Jesse?'," Jesse mocked in a high-pitched voice, "And Blake just dropped Noel and Mike home, he's got some orientation or lecture or something." Oh right, Blake was at Hollier, he had his first lecture today and knowing Blake he would be a few hours early.

"Do we have to go to school? Can't we go like anywhere else?" I begged Jesse.

"Blake will have my head if I don't get you to school."

"What Blake doesn't know wont hurt him." I tried to persuade Jesse.

"No, it will hurt me!" Jesse turned the radio on full blast before making sure I had everything I needed.

* * *

"Hi Nikita, Jesse you have english with me first period, don't be late!" Miss (recently divorced I had learnt) Montgomery came up to us in the hall five minutes before we had to be in class.

"Perfect, you can show me where I'm going." Jesse laughed falling in to step with Miss Montgomery, ech! Perfect kiss ass if you ask me. I took a quick look at my timetable which I had entered on my phone along with the school map, didn't want to look like some geek with my map out, and made my way over to the art wing.

"Class, CLASS!" The teacher yelled, I couldn't quite remember her name, in a final attempt to quieten the class. I had just introduced myself to her and she wanted me to make some lame introduction.

"Thank you, this is our new student Nikita Taylor. Please make sure she feels welcome, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mrs art-teacher declared.

"I'm Nikita, just moved here from New York and I don't think you guys need to know anything else. Yay Rosewood!" I sang in mock enthusiasm before rolling my eyes and sitting at an empty seat between some guy that smelt like rotten milk and a girl who stared at me the whole lesson, not blinking for a second.

The class went by so quickly that I barely had time to hate art, I felt slightly disappointed when the bell signaled declaring it was time to go to AP Economics.

* * *

"Well wasn't that close to torture!" I sighed making my way to the cafeteria with Spencer.

"Just be lucky we don't have Mr Thomas!" Spencer exclaimed taking a seat at an empty table.

"I don't think anyone can be as bad as whats-his-face."

"I wouldn't underestimate the wrath of Mr Thomas." Spencer laughed before blushing as Jesse took a seat next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked me, probably keeping a detailed report for Blake. Spencer snorted in response and Jesse gave me a look that read 'really Niki? Don't make this like New York'.

"Hay guys." Hanna said as she, Emily and Aria took seats around the table.

"How are you liking Rosewood Day?" Aria asked inquisitively.

"OMG its like so great! The peeps are just so nice and the teachers, so cool." I said in the best fake voice I could manage, causing the group to burst in laughter.

"Come on it isn't tha..." Jesse was cut short by two fake bimbo's approaching our table and shhing him. What the hell?  
"Hay Nikita, I'm Lucy, captain of Rosewood Day's Cheerleading team. We would love for you to come to trials today, they're in the gym at four. Between you and me, you have a great chance of getting in." Lucy said in a too happy voice.

"I'd rather slit my wrists." I replied mimicking the same cheer voice. Lucy went to say something else, but thought better of it and danced off with the two other girls.

"Nikita, we get you! I mean cheerleading seriously? But why are you sitting with these losers, come sit with us." Two girls that had appeared in the cheerleader's place asked.

"Naomi, Riley, why don't you just go annoy somebody else?" Hanna asked in a disgusted voice.

"I think Nikita needs the chance to sit with somebody actually sane," The shorter of the two cackled, "I'm Naomi by the way." The one who had made the first proposition had to be Riley then.

"As I said to the other girls, I'd rather slit my wrists. Anyway I'm going to get something to eat, anyone else want something?" I said returning my attention to my friends. Naomi and Riley gave Hanna the evils before sauntering off.

"Niki, be nice!" Jesse warned.

"I'll take that as a no." I said grabbing my Kate Spade Hobo bag. I wandered over to the long cafeteria line and took my phone out of my bag opening a message that had come in moments ago.

**Blake:**

**Dont b a bitch!**

I would kill Jesse, I knew he was giving Blake a detailed report on my every move. I threw my phone into my bad and let out an angry humph.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Mike asked from behind me.

"Waking up did it." I laughed giving him my first smile of the morning.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I took my phone out of my bag expecting some annoying text from Blake, but was surprised to see it was a blocked number.

**Unknown:**

**You've got to the stroke of 12 before one little liars secret comes out. How will Blake feel about you breaking up yet another friendship bitch - A**

Who the hell was this A person anyway. I'd better decide between Mike and Noel quick. Glancing at Mike through my thick eyelashes and then at Noel, who was incidentally staring at me from across the cafeteria, I reached my decision.

"Wanna do something later?" I asked grabbing an apple from the extensive range of food.

"Sure, meet me at the King James Mall at four?" Mike suggested.

"King James Mall?" I asked shaking my head.

"How about I meet you at your locker after school and take you?" He asked laughing paying for his sandwich.

"Sounds great." I replied giving him a small wink and walking back towards the table and sending a quick text to this A.

**Me:**

**You happy? I made the right choice, don't ya think? - Nikita.**

**P.S Don't play games with me, things will get messy.**

"What were you talking to Mike about?" Emily giggled. I rolled my eyes and told them we were just catching up after school.

"Noel will be disappointed." Spencer giggled.

"At least she's not stringing two guys along." Jesse smiled. And then it clicked, Jesse and Blake didn't want me to ruin a friendship that they pretended to be this 'A' so I would decide.

"You conniving asshole!" I exclaimed looking dead straight at Jesse.

"Excuse me?" Jesse looked taken aback, probably surprised I figured them out.

"A? Like for anonymous or what, freak?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about?"

"Wait did you say A?" Aria snapped, all the girls were wide-eyed.

"Yes, Jesse decided to give me a little scare, didn't you?"

"What the hell Nikita? I didn't do anything." Jesse said clearly to prove to Spencer he wasn't a jerk.

"It wasn't Jesse, or Blake, Jesse can you give us a moment?" Hanna shooed Jesse off.

"See you at lunch." Spencer asked reaching to give Jesse a kiss.

"Is someone going to explain what is going on?" I asked looking from girl to girl.

**Read and Review guys! I know people are reading this and not reviewing ):**


	6. Face From The Past

**No Copyright Intended.**

**Chapter 6: **

I listened as the girls described A. How Mona, Hanna's best friend, was sent to a mental institution, how they'd been tormented for a long time, how A knew everything.

"Wow!" I exclaimed when they had finished, the situation was way more serious than I could have ever imagined.  
"So when did you get your first text from A?" Spencer asked bluntly, but I could see the worried looks the girls kept exchanging.  
"I got a text the other night when you all came over, but my first message from A came before I got to Rosewood." I replied, suddenly it all seemed to make sense.  
"I got an e-mail back in New York that if I didn't follow A's rules there would be consequences, after a week I still hadn't done what A wanted me to do and I found out I was moving here. I only figured it was A's doing now."  
"What has A sent you?" Aria asked wide-eyed.  
"Nothing really, just stuff about my love life here." I shrugged, my texts seemed kinda lame compared to the bullying these girls had received. And then just like that all our phones went off simultaneously.

"Now I've got five little liars all in my hand..." Aria read aloud.  
"It's going to make my games that much better." Emily continued.  
"Bitches beware." Spencer muttered reading off her phone.  
"The fun is only just starting - A." Hanna spat before dumping her phone on the table.  
"Mine's different." I mumbled, was this good or bad? The girls crowded around my phone to read the message.

**Unknown:  
I play games better bitch! Why don't you check out for yourself? - A  
.jpg**

I slowly clicked the jpg and wasn't even fazed when it showed a picture of Noël and I.  
"And I thought it was going to be something new." I scoffed shoving my phone into my bag.  
"What's this?" I heard Mike ask from behind me. I turned around to see him holding his phone showing the picture and the hurt ridden look across his face stung.  
"It's not what it looks like." I stuttered. Mike just shook his head at me in disgust and walked away. Damn!  
"Mike! Wait." I yelled out rushing after Mike. We ended up in the car park and I managed to stop him before he jumped into his car.

"Please just wait." I begged grasping his arm.  
"Don't touch me." Mike spat pulling his arm from my grip.  
"Let me explain!" I begged. I don't know why I was doing this, I never begged. Guys chased after me, not the other way around, but there was something about Mike.  
"You kissed my best friend," Mike shook his head and I gave him the same pleading look, "Fine. Go, I'd like to see you talk you way out of this."  
"I don't know why you're getting so angry, it was before I asked you out." I said defensively, it was the only way I knew how to respond. By putting my walls up.  
"Oh sorry then, I shouldn't care. I meant it was only after you kissed me, but I guess if nothing was official." Mike hissed throwing his hands up.  
"I didn't mean it like that." I replied reaching for his hand, but he snatched it away.  
"Okay, explain what happened then."  
"The other day when I was in Blake's room and then you guys came, Blake and Jesse got really angry at me. I guess once they had apologized and everything I was still a bit scared so I stayed in Blake's room. Noël came in to see if I was okay and he was just really comforting. It was a moment of weakness and I should have said no. Stopped it, but it just happened. I know this is no excuse, but I don't think I could've said no. I needed comfort and he was there." I saw the emotion's steadily change across Mike's face - anger, hurt, sorrow, forgiveness, more anger.  
"No it was no excuse." Mike finally said. I waited for him to say more, but he just went into his car. He turned the engine on and rolled down the window, I could see his lips moving, but his voice was drowned out by the bell, his car's engine and his radio.  
"Sorry, what?" I asked when the bell had stopped, but he had already began to drive off. I sent a quick text telling Mike that I hadn't heard what he had said, but didn't expect a reply. As if on auto-pilot I made my way into my English class and took a seat next to Hanna and Spencer. I could hear Miss Montgomery introducing me to the class, and I could feel myself stringing along a hello of some sort, but I was distracted by the thought of Mike. There was a strange feeling in my stomach and I knew I legitimately cared about Mike, it was a feeling I had never felt before.

"Nikita? Nikita!" Spencer and Aria called snapping out of my daydream. I looked around and found myself leaning against Spencer's car. By the look of things, school was over and everyone was heading home. I looked at each face confused, Hanna and Caleb were pressed together, Aria and Emily stood waving their hands in my face, and Spencer and Jesse stood in front of me. It wasn't these faces that worried me though, it was a girl at the other end of the car park standing with none other than Noël Kahn.  
"Jenna?" I mumbled causing Jesse to turn around in the blink of an eye.  
"What the hell!" Jesse exclaimed as she waved at us.  
"I thought the she-devil was blind." Jesse commented sending her a death stare.  
"I guess you're finally over Jenna then?" I giggled.  
"Shut up Nikita, that was a long time ago." Jesse snapped at me, Spencer and the other girls looked shocked.  
"Nikita!" Jenna sang wrapping me in her arms, "Jessekins." Jenna placed a small kiss on Jesse's cheek and gave Spencer a look that said he-will-always-be-mine. I guess Jenna didn't know that Spencer got higher ratings than her.  
"I heard you guys had moved here, I hope we can pick up where we left off," Jenna winked at Jesse and Spencer shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe we could go out tonight?"  
"Actually I have plans with Spencer, my girlfriend." Jesse said emphasis on the girlfriend. Jenna looked surprised, before shrugging it off.  
"You're loss, anyway Niki, you look great. I never expected you to be this pretty." Bitch.  
"I guess that's the problem with being blind, you can never appreciate what's right in front of you." I said coolly. Jenna and I had never got along that well, she knew what I was referring to.  
"I'm just glad I can see how hot Jesse is, better than I imagined." Jenna laughed.  
"Maybe you should stop flirting with other people's boyfriends, it's a bit pathetic don't ya think?" I spat and received a grateful glance from Spencer.  
"Because you'd know all about that. I saw the photo of Noël and you. I thought you were with Mikey." How did Jenna know that's what I called Mike and how did she see the photo.  
"Hunny, Mike was sitting with Noël and I when he got the text, don't look so surprised." Jenna laughed, holding her hands up in innocence.  
"The thing is Jenna, I wanted to know why you're calling Mike Mikey?" I said trying being my cool, calm and collected self.  
"I stole your vodka the night of Noel's party. What do you think I stalk you or something?" Jenna scoffed.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

**Mikey:  
I jus wantd 2 let u knw I forgiv u **

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, the huge smile on my face, and the colour that had risen to my cheeks. I was euphoric.  
"Why are you so happy?" Aria laughed. I could feel Jenna's hard cold stare on me and it was annoying.  
"So nice to see you again. Goodbye." I waved to Jenna, her first look of offense was replaced with a smirk.  
"Bye Jesse." She whispered in Jesse's ear causing goose bumps to ripple over him. Spencer could tell it turned him on and inched closer to him in a territorial way. Exactly what Jesse needed.  
"Don't you just love people?" I replied to Aria's question, I felt my stomach flip as another text from Mike come through.

**Mikey:  
U stil up 4 d mall? I culd pik u up nw x**

**Me:  
Yup! school parkin lot x**

**Mikey:  
Cya soon x**

I fell on the hood of Spencer's car before letting out an ecstatic giggle, receiving weird looks from a few students.  
"Mike texted you?" Emily asked taking a seat on the hood next to me. I nodded and continued staring at the clouds. Maybe A couldn't ruin things for me, maybe everything was okay.

**Read and Review Guys!**


	7. Race Against Time

**No Copyright Intended.**

**Chapter 7:**

"Sup." Jesse fist pounded Mike as approached our group. I shot him a quick smile before continuing my conversation with Aria and Hanna. Feathers, in or out? Apparently feathers were hot this season according to Aria, I was on Hanna's side in this argument. I could feel Mike's gaze on me, even as he talked to Jesse, and I put a broad grin on my face. Yesterday had been one of the best dates of my life, and I had been on a lot of them. I guessed this one I actually enjoyed the company, which was a huge change.  
"How can you guys be discussing feathers when we have a pop quiz in english next period. If we fail on this we might get kicked out of the AP English class guys!" Spencer exclaimed digging her nose out of her english book, clearly frustrated with us.  
"Feathers or Shakespeare Em's?" Aria asked Emily who was sitting along side Spencer.  
"I'll take feathers any day!" Emily sighed shutting her book and turning towards us. Spencer gave Emily a shocked look before following Emily's actions.  
"You've finally stopped studying? I thought I would never see the day!" Jesse laughed sliding in to the vacant seat next to Spencer. I laughed at my brother, before turning my face into a sour smirk. I could see Jenna mind vomit as Jesse pashed Spencer. Unfortunately she began to make her way over. Jesse, upon noticing my harsh glare, turned to see what I was looking at and hit his head on the table, not lifting it.  
"You okay there?" Mike laughed along with everyone else. They didn't see me staring Jenna down.  
"Nikita, have I ever told you just how much I love you?" Jesse sucked it up to me, clearly wanting me to get rid of the she-devil. Grateful to be given a reason to bitch slap her, I jumped off the table and made my way over to a slowly advancing Jenna.  
"Don't even think about it." I spat as I reached Jenna.  
"He doesn't even like Spencer. Told me last night." Jenna said obviously proud of herself, obviously lying through her teeth.  
"Fine go over to him, I'll have you know Spencer got higher ratings than you, scored a ten and all." I laughed causing Jenna to stop dead in her tracks.  
"A-a ten?" Jenna stuttered.  
"Stay away from him." I whispered in her ear, before skipping back to the table.  
"What was that about?" Mike inquired. Right, he didn't hear the conversation yesterday. Lucky him!  
"The she-devil was trying to break up my little brothers relationship. Don't worry, she wont be trying that again." I said half to Mike, half to Spencer who breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What did you say to her?" Jesse worriedly asked.  
"Nothing for you to worry about." I winked as the bell rang indicating it was time to go to class.

* * *

"Well I failed that pop quiz!" I laughed after school as I met Aria and Hanna.  
"I know, who the hell knows what Shakespeare's most famous love story is?" Hanna shook her head.  
"Seriously guys, Romeo and Juliet!" Spencer answered falling in to step with us.  
"And who knows that?" I asked, luckily I had chosen that as my answer. You can always rely on c in multi-choice questions.  
"Everyone in the english speaking world?" Aria laughed.

* * *

We sat in Aria's lounge painting each other's nails when there was a knock at the door.  
"Gosh, don't tell me Mike forgot his keys again." Aria sighed, letting go of Hanna's hand and making her way over to the door.  
"Aria Montgomery?" A voice asked.  
"Sign here... Have a good day." Aria came back into the room with a large cardboard box in her hands. Placing it down I noticed a big, red A on the side of it. We all gathered around the box, initially just staring it. The suspense was killing me so I ripped it open.  
"Nikita!" Spencer scolded.  
"Someone had to do it." I shrugged removing the thin layer of newspaper covering the contents of the box.  
"Wait." Spencer said as I was about to scrunch it up. Spencer grabbed the newspaper from my hands and gasped.  
"What is it?" Emily asked.  
"When was the last time you saw Blake?" Spencer asked, hands shaking.  
"Why?" I almost screamed, if this 'A' had hurt Blake I swear to god. Spencer turned the paper and Aria let out an audible whimper, I could feel my blood turn to ice. It felt like the world had stopped spinning. The newspaper was dated for tomorrow, but that didn't mean the photo of Blake wasn't real. Blake was beaten up so badly, I could see the life falling away from him.  
"Read it." I whispered, holding back tears.  
"Are you sure?" Spencer gingerly asked, I nodded and she began.  
"Tick tock, tick tock. It seems that Blake Taylor only has hours before he... before he dies. If the five pretty little liars want to save him they will have to act fast. Follow my instructions and maybe you'll get here in time." Spencer trailed off.  
"Well? What are the instructions?" I almost yelled.  
"One, don't tell anybody what you're doing. Two, be at the King James Mall in twenty minutes. Three, wear what's in the box. Let the games begin." Spencer finished.  
"Well, let's get changed then leave." I cried diving into the box. I chucked a short pink dress at Hanna, a peacock feathered one at Aria, a champagne coloured one at Spencer and an emerald one at Emily, taking the purple one with my name on it for myself.  
"Don't you think we should go to the Cops?" Emily asked.  
"The cops? The cops? If we tell anyone Blake is going to die! Do none of you care? Aria?" I screamed letting the tears stream down my face.  
"Of course I care, we all do, but maybe it will be safer if we tell somebody." Aria gingerly replied.  
"Safer for us, not him! Fine, I'll go alone." I screamed running to my car. I quickly got changed and drove off, entering the mall into my GPS. I can't believe they were going to let Blake die! He was my brother, he was more than that, he was my rock. I arrived at the mall ten minutes later, not knowing what to do. I stood near the entry, hyperventilating, before walking in. I tried to look for a clue, but there was nothing. I don't know if I was looking for a picture of Blake, an A, or even a sign saying Blake is here. There was nothing. I ran around the mall before giving up and falling to a seat outside a health store.

"Nikita! Thank goodness you're still here." I heard Hanna's voice and turned to see all the girls in their dresses. I smiled and pulled them into a group hug.  
"Now what?" Emily asked looking around, as soon as she asked our phones simultaneously went off. I was getting real tired of that.  
**Unknown:  
Well done. Honestly, I thought it would be Nikita all on her lonesome, would've been more fun ): Be quiet and you will get your next clue - A  
**"Can the next clue just be a big arrow to where Blake is?" Hanna scoffed and Aria shhed her. We waited in silence for a few more minutes.  
"Could Hanna Marin please come to the information desk. I repeat Hanna Marin alone." A voice on the speaker called.  
"Alone? Really A? Stay here!" Hanna blew us a kiss before rushing off. She was a good friend, Emily would have peed herself it if was her.**  
**"What if we don't get there in time?" I asked, fear hitting me.  
"Don't speak like that!" Aria scolded, "We'll get there and Blake will be fine. A probably just did some photoshopping."

"Ems, do you still have the newspaper?" Spencer asked, a look on her face as if she had just discovered something. Emily dug the newspaper from her bag and handed it to Spencer.  
"I know this place, I went there with you Aria. Where is it?" Spencer shoved the paper under Aria's nose.  
"You're right. We have been there." Aria agreed lost in thought.  
"Well?" I urged. Emily took a look at the photo and went faint.  
"Guys, we all went there, well not Hanna." Emily whispered.  
"When Hanna was in hospital" Aria nodded putting the pieces back together.  
"That means... Shit!" Spencer exclaimed rushing off the way Hanna had.  
"Is anyone going to explain?" I asked Aria and Emily as we followed. We arrived at the information desk to see Hanna waiting impatiently and Spencer pulling her back towards us.  
"They were just about to give me what A left!" Hanna exclaimed.  
"We know where he is, we'll go in my car." Spencer hurriedly replied rushing out to the car park. We ran, or at least tried to we were in heels, all the way to the car before throwing ourselves in and driving off at top speed.  
Where are we going?" Hanna screamed buckling herself in.  
"The hospital." Aria said shortly.  
"What?" I almost yelled. Aria explained how they knew where he was, they were trying to get some file on Ali's death and they had to go in this room to get outfits to looked like they worked there. That was the room Blake was in.  
**Unknown:  
Play by my rules bitches or he's dead! - A  
**"Maybe we should go back?" Emily suggested as we pulled up at the hospital.  
"We're here, why wait?" Spencer said dashing after Aria and I into the hospital. Hanna and Emily brought up the rear. Running into an elevator, Spencer repeatedly pushed the button for our floor. The ride was too long and when we flung out I banged into some guy.  
"You're not allowed down here. Spencer?" The guy said in a hot british accent. I shoved him out of my way and followed Aria down the hall. I could hear Spencer distracting him and made a mental note to thank her. As Aria pushed through another door I saw Blake.  
"Is he breathing?" Emily asked worriedly. Aria bent down next to him.  
"Just."

**Read and Review guys!**


	8. Don't Pretend You Care

**No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 8:**

"How long has she been here?" I heard a far off voice asking.  
"She's been here all night, Jesse wanted to stay, but he made sure we all got home okay." Another voice replied.  
"You should of made her go home, she doesn't need to see me like this." The first voice sounded. I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I could see Aria standing over a body in a bed, but I wasn't sure who it was. I could feel the itchy blanket on my skin and I kicked it off.  
"Oh Nikita! You gave me a shock, didn't realize you were awake." Aria commented causing the boy in the bed to turn towards me, Blake? That's when I remembered why I was here, Blake was hurt.  
"Are you okay? Are they treating you well?" I asked rushing to Blake's side.  
"I'll give you guys some time." Aria laughed kissing Blake on the cheek.  
"I'm fine. You should go home though, get some actual sleep." Blake reassuringly said.  
"No, I'm not leaving you here alone!"  
"Aria's here, I'll be fine. Plus you need a shower!" Smelling myself I agreed.  
"My cars at the mall, I can't go home." I replied.  
"Jesse bought your car here last night, he thought you'd need it. Now go." Blake said in a protective big brother voice.  
"Fine, but if anything happens call me alright?"  
"Yes, just go."  
"You just want to be alone with Aria," I laughed walking out the door, "He's all yours."  
Aria smiled gratefully and rushed to his side, I made smoochy faces at them causing Aria and Blake to blush.

* * *

**Mike:  
How u holdin up? x**

I smiled, I had arrived home an hour ago, had a shower, grabbed a bite to eat and sat on my couch for a good ten minutes. All I could think was that it was _my _fault Blake was hurt, if I hadn't replied to A, if I had followed A's wishes back home Blake would be fine.

**Me:  
U know, not at all x**

I replied, wiping away a tear that had splashed on my phone. I hadn't even realized I was crying.  
"Anyone home?" I heard a voice call from the entrance to our house. Crap Mom and Dad were home. I did not need them right now.  
"In here." I called wiping away my tears.  
"Where are your brothers?" Dad asked as Mom made her way into the kitchen.  
"Jesse's at Spencer's." I replied, hoping they wouldn't ask about Blake. He wouldn't want them there, showing fake love, playing role of loving parents when they couldn't care less.  
"And Blake?" Mom asked, joining Dad on the couch opposite me.  
"He's, well Blake's in hospital." I shifted uncomfortably on my seat watching them, they looked confused and a bit shocked.  
"You should of called us!" Mom faked emotion.  
"Why? So you'd have more time to practice caring?" I retorted, not caring about what I said. Mom gave me a wide-eyed look.  
"We should go see him now dear, do you want a ride?" Dad asked.  
"Why are you going to see him? So you can pretend you actually care, maybe other people will believe you. Or do you think people will expect it of you? It's not like either of you have ever cared about us! Remember when Jesse was in hospital for ages, oh wait you wouldn't. You didn't come see him, not even once. Didn't even send a card, now we're in a new city you have to get people to believe you actually care. You're pathetic! Both of you." I screamed, they deserved every word I said.  
"Nikita! Of course we care about Blake, we care about all of you! How dare you say such things?" Mom seethed.  
"I speak the truth bitch!" I yelled before running out the door. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get out of the house. A house full of false love and a charade of happiness. Mom and Dad knew we were all hurting, and now Blake was in hospital. He wasn't just a big brother to Jesse and I, he raised us, he was our rock. The one thing that kept me going. What was the point anymore though? If he was just going to get hurt if I came to close to him, I need to protect him now more than ever. I wanted to be with Mike right now. He would know what to say, how to make it better. I surely couldn't let out all my anger on Mike, but I had to talk to someone. I ran over to his house and fell against the door. Pressing on the doorbell, I collapsed to a heap on the doorstep, I was so exhausted.  
"Hi Nikita, are you alright?" Ella asked, opening the door.  
"Sorry, I thought... is Mike here?" I asked pulling myself up to face her. I could tell by her expression that she was worried for me, more feeling than my parents had ever shown.  
"He's at his Dad's. I can take you there if you want?" Ella said pulling me into a hug. I gripped her tightly, I didn't realize how much I craved a hug from an adult, a motherly hug that I wouldn't be able to get back home.  
"That would be great." I smiled when she released me.  
"Nikita! There you are, we're leaving come on." Mom called from down the driveway as we headed over to Ella's car.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. Do you understand what I said before?" She was actually talking to me as if nothing had happened.  
"We know you're upset about your brother, people say crazy things when they're hurting."  
"I was telling the truth," I shook my head and entered Ella's car, "Drive!"  
"If you don't mind me asking what was that about?" Ella said in a comforting voice.  
"My parents are pretending they care about us, it's all a charade though. Just for the audience, if it had just been me before she would have called me a selfish little brat blah de blah de blah." I said coldly.  
"I'm sure they care about you."  
"I don't think so, I meant they're only going to visit Blake for you and all the other parents in Rosewood's benefit. Honestly I feel sorry for your daughter if she's there when they arrive. My parents wont know how to pretend they actually love him." I shrugged biting back tears.  
"Aria told me about Blake, I'm sure he'll get back in full health in no time."  
"It's my fault Blake's in there." I whispered, fiddling with my phone in my hand, ignoring the texts coming through. Ella looked at me as if to say keep going.  
"If I had just been a good sister, not relied on him so much. Not been such a bitch! What if he doesn't get better Ella? I can't be there for Jesse like Blake, Blake's the only one who has ever cared about us Ella. He has to get better. I don't care if he doesn't want to talk to me ever again. I need Jesse to be okay."  
"You care about your brothers a lot don't you." I like how Ella wasn't telling me I was wrong, or giving me some fake speech, I meant she didn't know me. It was comforting to be talking to somebody real.  
"They're all I have. Without them... I'm all alone. They're the most amazing people in the world."  
"You're not alone, you know that right? You may not have your parents, but you have me. If you ever need someone to talk to you know my door is always open right?" Ella finished pulling into Byron's (I think that's Mike's Dad's name) driveway.  
"Thank you." I smiled giving her a quick hug before making my way to the front door and pressing the doorbell. What if he wasn't there? Or just didn't care? It would prove how alone I really am.  
"Hi, can I help you?" A lady who looked to old to be Mike's sister and too young to be Byron's girlfriend answered the door.  
"Is Mike home?" I tried to sound strong as if I hadn't been crying, but she could see right through me.  
"Yes he is." The woman replied not moving an inch from the doorway. I didn't know whether to ask if I could see him, or just go in or what so I stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
"I'm Meredith, Byron's partner, who are you?" Meredith seemed snobby, maybe that was why an old guy went for her.  
"I'm Nikita."  
"Oh, Nikita. I've heard a lot about you." Meredith said with a cheeky glint in her eye.  
"Not to be rude, but can I come in or..." I asked, it was awkward standing on the doorstep, especially when Ella was waiting in the car to make sure I got in.  
"Sure, Mike's room is the first door on the left." Meredith darted from the doorway into the depth of the house. I turned and gave a small wave to Ella before making my way up the stairs, towards Mike's room.  
"Hay Niki, wondered when you'd get here," Mike laughed as I entered his room, "Mom text me a bit ago saying you were on your way."  
"Hi Mikey." I replied taking a seat next to him and giving him a hug. We stayed in this place for a long time, it was comforting and it seemed to remind me I was human, it wasn't me who hurt Blake. It felt good to be accepted in the warm embrace of Mike who seemed so pure, when I was so tainted by all the bad.  
"I thought you would still be with Blake by the way Aria was talking this morning." Mike said as we broke our embrace. I fiddled with his hand feeling the smooth skin beneath my fingers.  
"I was going to go back there after I had my shower and breakfast." I replied pulling myself closer to Mike.  
"And you didn't because?" Mike pulled my legs over his and wiped a tear from my face.  
"My parents are there." I whispered.  
"I didn't realize they were back, why is that a bad thing?" Mike inquired.  
"Because they're full of shit. They don't care about Blake or Jesse in that case. They're only going so they'll seem like good parents." I finally replied after a pregnant moment of silence.  
"Oh Nikita." Mike spoke softly and it was comforting. He pulled me closer to him still and my lips met his. It was softer and gentler than our other kisses, but it still had the same attraction. At that moment all I wanted to do was take off all of his clothes even if we didn't do anything. I wanted to prove to him that I liked him, that I wanted him. I felt Mike's hands slip under my white fitted top and come to a stop on my hips. I quickly broke our kiss and peeled my top off for crashing my lips to his again.  
"Nikita. I'm not taking advantage of you. Nothing is going to happen while you're in this state. It would be unfair to you." Mike pulled his lips away, but kept his hands on my waist and kept his eyes on my chest. I could see him admiring my flimsy Victoria's Secret bra. It was a red colour and made of a soft lace revealing a lot.  
"Can we just cuddle then?" I whispered hearing the sadness in my voice, sadness over Blake. Mike pulled me down into a lying position and wrapped his strong arms around me, placing kisses up and down my neck. Slowly but surely I fell asleep, feeling Mike's cool breath dance across my neck in between kisses.

**Read and Review, would you guys still read this if it was rated M? Comments guys!**


	9. Good Girls Go Bad

**No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Why did you have to mess with A?" Aria yelled at me waking me from my sleep.  
"I'm sorry!" I replied as Mike woke up behind me, I knew it was my fault.  
"If you had of just followed A's rules Blake wouldn't of been hospitalized, you know that right?" Hanna seethed standing next to Aria, with Spencer and Emily flanking the two girls.  
"I didn't mean for him to get hurt! I-I didn't realize A would go for Blake." I cried knowing that I deserved their anger.  
"You mean you put Blake in hospital?" Mike asked, sounding disgusted in me.  
"Yes! Yes she did." Spencer spat.  
"Get off me!" Mike yelled shoving me off the bed, "You disgust me!"  
"How could someone do that to their brother?" Emily exclaimed shaking her head at me. A stray tear fell from my eye before they all started rushing out.  
"And now you're crying? You put Blake in _hospital_! Take responsibility." Aria screamed.  
"Guys! You have to know I didn't mean to. You have to know how sorry I am!" I pleaded looking at the girls faces. They all looked horrified and hatred filled their cold stares. I whipped round to face Mike. His features were softer than the girls, but the horrified stare stung.  
"Mikey?" I whimpered reaching out my hand for his.  
"Don't!" Mike replied.  
"Please, you have to believe me." I pleaded feeling the walls begin to close around me.  
"If you wake up." Mike replied placing a comforting hand on my face.  
"Wh-what do you mean? I am awake!" What was he talking about? I went to ask the girls but they had disappeared. Probably ran out when I had turned to Mike for help.  
"Just wake up." Mike shrugged, placing small kisses along my jaw. Looking to my left I found myself on Mike's bed, back in his embrace with his strong arms around me.  
"How did we..." I began.  
"WAKE UP!" Mike yelled his face becoming red and his kisses turning into bites. I screamed with the pain that shot through me with every bite. It was worse than stepping on Lego!  
"Stop Mike! I'm awake!" I begged for him to stop, but he got harder with each individual bite. I could see blood trickling down my face and Mike grinning teeth as red as his face. Suddenly with one last bite I shot up in pain.

"Ouch!" I screamed rubbing my face, but was surprised to find smooth skin. Not one drop of blood. I jumped off the bed and ran to a the nearest shiny surface, my face hadn't been bitten or even touched.  
"You okay babe?" Mike called from the bed, when I didn't reply he pulled himself off the bed and made his way over to me.  
"You looked like you were having a bad dream." Mike placed his arms around my waist and gave me a hug, leaning his head over my shoulder to give me a kiss. I had to turn my head to reach him and when his lips met mine I could feel the places where the bites had been begin to sting again.  
"Y-you bit me!" I screamed breaking our kiss.  
"What?" Mike asked looking highly confused dumping himself on the bed.  
"I-in my dream you, you bit me!" I accused getting giddy. The whole dream just seemed so real.  
"Come here." Mike laughed, arms wide open. At first I refused, but he just gave me this sex look and I made my way over unhappily. Falling into his lap, Mike placed his hands on my shoulders giving me one of the best massages of my life.

"Mike, mom wants to know..." Aria began flinging open the door, "Oh hay Nikita, didn't realize you were here."  
"Hay Aria." I replied giving her a warm smile. I was strangely surprised to see her not yelling, I wasn't too sure why though.  
"So you're parents are with Blake, they seem pissed." I cringed burying my face in the pillow.  
"I'm guessing you know why?" Aria laughed.  
"I may have said a few things." I replied causing Mike to scoff.  
"What?" I giggled looking at Mike.  
"A few things?" Mike questioned, I rolled back in laughter and Mike climbed on top of me, pulling me into a deep kiss. Aria said something about having homework and wondered off. After a long ten minutes my phone went off breaking our kiss.  
**Jesse:  
Meet me at d hospital asap! Dnt wanna b alone with parents.  
**"I have to go to the hospital." I pouted sending a text to Jesse.  
"Let me come with you!" Mike called rolling on to his side.  
"Please do!" I was thankful for him coming, even if Jesse was there, Mom and Dad couldn't be mean in front of Mike.

"Will your parents be real pissed?" Mike laughed as we made our way down the hall to the stairs  
"At me? Yes! I'm pretty sure they're going to murder me." I joked with a hint of seriousness.  
"You really hate them right?" Mike inquired staring deep into my eyes as if he was searching for the answer in my soul.  
"That would be the understatement of the year! But it's okay, they hate me too. They get all pissed and shit because I'm a bad influence on my brothers." I shrugged.  
"Oh so you're a naughty girl?" Mike laughed pushing me against the wall as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Placing his hands on my hips he pressed his lips to mine in such a way that caused my legs to shake. I moaned into his mouth as his hands explored my body and I angled my hips towards his. Once I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen Mike pulled his lips off mine causing me to pout a little, even if I was thankful for the air. His lips then brushed across my jaw down to my neck, grazing my skin with his teeth causing my whole body to quiver.  
"Mmm, I'm naughty." I finally gasped answering his question. I felt Mike smile on my neck and his hands swam around my body finally leaving one on my ass and the other on my breast.  
"Mike!" A mans voice yelled causing Mike to jump a mile away from me in less than a millisecond. I'm guessing it was Byron, his Dad.  
"Hello, I'm Nikita. It's so nice to meet you! You must be Mike's dad." I stuck my hand out after a long moment of silence.  
"I'm not so sure if it is nice to meet you Nikita." Byron coldly replied and I swung my hand back to my side, fiddling with a ring on the other hand.  
"Dad!" Mike exclaimed, rushing back to my side and placing a strong-arm around my waist.  
"What's going on?" Meredith appeared at Byron's side giving me the same creepy stare as before. Byron spat something to Meredith, I couldn't make out what he said, but I could hear the disgusted tone.  
"Oh Nikita? Yeah I let her in." Meredith shrugged not breaking her glance from me. What was her problem?  
"You let a little slut like her up in to my boy's room!" Byron exclaimed looking angry at everyone. Hold up, did he just call me a slut?  
"One she has a name. Two, Nikita is not a slut!" Mike exclaimed tightening his grip on my waist.  
"Whatever. You know you are not allowed girls in to your room!" Byron brushed aside what Mike had said causing a smirk to dance along Meredith's lips.  
"Mom would let me!" Mike yelled back causing an awkward silence to fall over the room. After a few minutes Meredith whispered something to Byron causing him to go even redder in the face and stare at me with pure hatred. He then proceeded to look at Mike, let out a stifled laugh then storm out of the room. What a cool guy.  
"What did you say?" Mike asked nodding in the direction Byron has stormed off.  
"Nothing for you to worry about." Meredith laughed looking me up and down.  
"Anyway we need to get going, nice to meet you." I turned to make my way out of the door, not wanting to see Meredith once more.  
"Goodbye Nikita Taylor. I think we will be seeing a lot more of you." Meredith let out a high-pitched giggle and stood at the door, staring into Mike's car.  
"I don't think I ever told Meredith my last name." This caused Mike to laugh as we drove out of the long street. Mike shook his head and took my hand in his.

**_Read and Review guys! I need some criticism k? Hope you enjoyed though, I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. _**


	10. She Will Be Loved

**Chapter 10.**

"MOM! You are pathetic! Pretend love isn't the same as the real thing." I screamed throwing a dirty look at her. We were standing in Blake's room at the hospital and things were quickly heating up.  
"How would you know what love is? You have never loved or been loved in your whole entire life!" Mom spat back.  
"Guys calm down!" Jesse and Blake spoke at the same time causing Mike to laugh a little. Poor Mike having to see this little family fight.  
"Whatever Mom. The only thing you've ever loved in your life is yourself." I shook my head, disgusted by what she was saying.  
"Yet it is still more than what you've loved." Dad scoffed.  
"How would you know? You invented the term absentee parent" I seethed with anger and fought the urge to storm out of the room.  
"We all know you're a slut Nikita. No need to hide it." Mom said it as if people in China knew. Where did she get off calling me a slut?  
"Excuse me?" I exclaimed.  
"We know all about how you played your little games with those boys in New York." Dad looked at me as if I was a piece of gum he had stepped on.  
"All for the dick. We thought we had raised you better!" Mom added.  
"Raised? For fucks sake the only parental figure in my life has been Blake and now he's fucking hospitalized."  
"We know about the teachers too. Was there anyone in the Upper East side that you didn't fuck?" Mom laughed.  
"Now that's not fair!" Blake exclaimed.  
"She didn't fuck us or the nerds!" Jesse laughed. If Mom and Dad hadn't been here I probably would have laughed at that, but my parents boiled my blood.  
"You're a dirty little slut Nikita." Dad spat.  
"Yeah like I haven't heard that before. Like either of you are better." I laughed. I knew secrets about my parents that not even my brothers knew.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Dad asked quietly, both my parents growing more and more nervous the longer I took to reply.  
"Really want me to spell it out? Maybe I should. I think Jesse and Blake have the right to know." I felt in control of the situation and enjoyed making my parents stress like this.  
"Nikita what are you getting at?" Jesse asked jumping to my side. I kept my eyes locked on Dad's and a smirk crossed my face.  
"Mom? Dad?" Jesse asked looking between them.  
"They've both been cheating on each other since you were five." I spoke slowly and clearly and I couldn't help but smile as the colour drained out of my parents faces.  
"Is this true?" Blake asked, voice close to a whisper.  
"Get out." Mom's voice quivered, her voice barely louder than a whisper. I didn't move a muscle.  
"GET OUT!" Mom yelled before throwing a vase at me that held some flowers. I ducked just in time before letting out an evil laugh.  
"You're pathetic Mom. Both of you are." I shook my head once more then turned and nearly ran out the door all the way to the car park. I placed my hand on the handle, but unfortunately it was locked. For some strange reason this got me very angry and I kicked the car before crumbling to a mess on the ground.  
**Unknown:  
Well done you are finally learning to listen to me! Now you just have to tell them everything - A  
**I felt stupid for listening to A and I could feel my whole body shake and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hay Niki, are you okay?" Noël Kahn gently asked taking a seat next to me. I just took one look at him before placing my head back in my hands and continuing to let the tears flow.  
"What do you care?" I finally replied.  
"Don't be silly! Of course I care about you Niki." Noël placed a comforting arm around me, keeping that genuine look in his eye.  
"Please just stop it," I shook his arm off, "I know you hate me, everyone does. I mean I thought I at least had the ability to love my brothers, do what is best for them, turns out I can't even do that right. I ruined it for good this time!" By the time I had finished speaking Noël had his arms back around me, hugging me tighter, trying to calm my shaking body.  
"Don't speak like that! You're worth more than that, there are so many people around you that care for you like crazy. So many people you just met, Spencer, Aria, me. And I know for a fact that no matter what you say or do, you're brothers are behind you one hundred percent. I have never seen anyone love someone as much as they love you." Noël tried to comfort me, but of course he didn't get that what I had done crossed the line.  
"You don't understand! This time I said something that turned their whole world around. Something they are bound to get really angry about, and the sad thing is I didn't even tell them half of it." I cried letting my body stop shaking. Letting the last tears flow and the small whimper stop.  
"Nikita. I want you to listen to me. You and you're brothers are going to get through this and you will come out the other end stronger than ever. You just have to do what you think is right and the rest will work itself out." Noël shrugged kissing my forehead.  
"I think I forgot what was right a long time ago."  
"Don't say things like that." Noël angrily sighed looking away.  
"Like what?" I flinched at the loss of Noel's touch.  
"That put you down." Noel replied after a minute. He had regained the distance between us, and had gotten closer. I could see the small features of his face, like a freckle that you wouldn't notice a meter away. I could almost taste the coffee on his breath and I could almost feel the lips that I suddenly had a craving for.  
"Why are you here?" I breathed, knowing that we shouldn't be this close.  
"To see Blake." Noel uttered placing a hand on my cheek, letting his finger trace my jaw and his breath dance along my face. It felt so right, yet it was so wrong.  
"I-I think you should leave." I muttered, immediately regretting it. Noel stared at me a while longer, before pulling himself of the ground and wandering towards the hospital doors. As soon as he was far enough away I let out a long breath, not noticing that I had held it in.

**General pov:**

"Hay Mate." Mike called seeing his friend walk towards him up the corridor that held the entry to the hospital.  
"Mike, um hay." Noel stuttered keeping his mind on Nikita. They had almost kissed, he had almost kissed his best friends girl. Why wasn't Mike comforting her instead of him?  
"It's pretty intense up there, not sure if I would go up straight away." Mike replied not noticing Noel's shaky voice, or shifty eyes.  
"So I was just talking to Niki." Noel chose to say. He didn't know why he was even bringing it up, it was probably going to end up with them yelling at each other, but he had to know why Mike just left her crying all alone.  
"She still messed up?" Mike asked in a sorrowful voice, he didn't even realize that his choice of words could be hurtful.  
"Messed up? Nikita is not messed up!" Noel defended Nikita, his voice close to a yell. Mike just didn't get her.  
"Well maybe that was the wrong word." Mike admitted, instantly feeling terrible.  
"She is still hurting, I mean I tried to comfort her but..." Noel began, "Why weren't you with her anyway?" Noel was comforting Nikita? We all know what happened last time he 'comforted' her.  
"Jesse told me to give her some time." Mike said in a cold, harsh voice.  
"She didn't need time. She needed someone to tell her it's going to be okay." Noel shrugged, mimicking the tone of Mike's voice. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Mike finally spoke up.  
"Did you kiss her?" Mike's voice was filled with anger and hatred. If Noël had so much as laid a hand on her. Noël didn't answer, instead a smirk crossed his face.  
"Did you kiss her?" Mike yelled.  
"I don't know why she chose you of all people mate. You don't deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as her." Noel replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"What? And you do?" Mike was this close to doing something he regretted.  
"Yes. I think I do." Noël shrugged. With that small reply Mike threw a punch at Noel, breaking his nose. Noel wiped the blood from his nose before looking up at his friend.  
"You stay away from her!" Mike threatened holding Noël against the wall. Noel knew he was strong enough to put up a fight against Mike, but he knew he deserved this.  
"YOU HEAR ME?" Mike yelled. Noel nodded and Mike threw him to the ground, walking his way over to Nikita.

**Hope you guys liked it! Read and review (:**


	11. Already Taken

**Chapter 11:**

I could hear Mike and Noël fighting and I flinched with each word. I could hear and feel Noel's pain as Mike threw a punch and I knew I had to get out of here as fast as I possibly could. Running past Mike's car and out of the car park I looked for a bus stand or cab. Anything that could get me out of here. Turning a corner I saw someone getting out of a cab and I rushed over just in time.  
"Please could I get a ride?" I asked tapping on the cab driver's window. He nodded and signaled for me to get in. Breathing a sigh of relief I told him my address and tapped nervously on the window.  
"You alright love?" The cab driver asked.  
"Please just get there as fast as possible." My voice sounded coarse, but I knew I was close to screaming at him so had to be calm.  
"Nearly there. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Usually I would have talked to the cab driver, admired his british accent, but now I was focused on going home to New York.

"TOM!" I yelled knocking relentlessly on the door. It had been a few hours since I had rushed home to get my duffle bag with some clothes so I could stay away from Rosewood for a few days.  
"Coming." A voice replied, muffled by the door. As soon as the door flung open I threw myself on to Tom, throwing my bag aside, for a much-needed hug.  
"Niki, what are you doing here?" Tom asked clearly elated. He led me to the couch where I fell onto it, not realizing how tired I was from the long journey.  
"Coffee?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"School is honestly not the same without you guys! Like everyone is fighting to be on top now, especially the girls!" Tom laughed taking a long sip of his coffee.  
"But they're just not me." I finished his sentence, something we had been doing since forever.  
"And the teachers are all whacked out, giving detentions to everyone for everything. Honestly they are all techy and grumpy about it all. Probably because they're not getting the booty." Tom added a snide remark causing me to hit him playfully on the chest before bursting with laughter.  
"So how is everything in Rosewood?" Tom asked, putting a posh voice on for Rosewood. I opened my mouth and tried to reach for words, but there was nothing to describe my hatred competing with love for the place.  
"Nikita at a struggle for words? This must make history!" Tom joked, hitting a little close to home.  
"Seems to be happening a lot recently." I shrugged, trying to be indifferent. I was elated when I heard a knock on the door, so thankful for a distraction.  
"Don't get it." Tom whispered. What was he hiding?  
"Are you kidding? I need to catch up with my old New Yorkers!" I whispered back.  
"Please." Tom urged me not to, which encouraged me to answer it.  
"What? Is it a girl?" I asked jumping off the couch to answer the door. When Tom blushed I knew I had hit the jackpot. I swung opened the door and almost closed it on the girls face.  
"Hay babe." The girl looked up from her phone and her face visibly dropped.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jenna asked storming past me into the apartment.  
"I could ask you the same thing!" I replied, why was Jenna calling Tom 'babe'?  
"Is she why you're not having sex with me? Getting it from the town bike?" Jenna screamed at Tom. Hold up, this meant they were together.  
"Ew! That's incest." I retorted before pushing my hands to my mouth, hoping she hadn't heard my comment.  
"Incest? That means... no." Jenna connected the dots in her head.  
"I guess she was going to find out sooner or later." Tom shrugged sitting down on the couch.  
"Wait so you ran away from your brothers for your other brother? Oh right, you need to answer your phone. Everyone is worrying about you as if you're dying." Jenna shrugged, snuggling into Tom. Ew how could he be with her?  
"You ran away from Blake and Jesse?" Tom exclaimed.  
"Not exactly..." I replied sitting on the lazyboy opposite them.  
"I'm surprised they let you get away." Tom looked confused and I knew I had to fill him in on what happened.  
"Um I never told you why I was here aye?" I asked and Tom shook his head. I sighed and filled him in on everything that had happened, finding Blake injured, me telling Blake and Jesse about mom and dad, Mike and Noel's fight. Everything.  
"What do you mean since Jesse was five? We share a fucking birthday!" Tom exclaimed clearly annoyed at me.  
"I couldn't say it was since Blake was five months old could I?" I retorted.  
"Yes you could! Tomorrow we are going back to Rosewood and we are going to tell our brothers the truth, the whole truth." Tom warned.

"Anyway since when did this happen and why am I only finding out now?" I asked returning the cheerful tone to my voice and reaching in to my bag to turn my phone on.  
"A while now, seven months tomorrow." Jenna replied, clearly all loved up. Unfortunately for her the first message I saw was from Spencer. My brothers girlfriend, the same brother Jenna was trying to get with.  
"So you have a thing for Taylor boys don't you?" I asked coldly.  
"Jesse was a long time ago Niki." Tom warned me to shut up, but he had to know the truth.  
"Long time ago? Then why are you using your best efforts to get Jesse back? To break up his relationship with Spence?" I asked, making Jenna turn bright red and Tom recoil from her.  
"Babe tell me this isn't true." Tom was clearly worried and I felt slightly bad.  
"I have some issues with Spencer. I wasn't trying to get Jesse back, I was just getting revenge." Jenna replied, I let them get on with their fighting and returned to checking my phone. There was several texts from Mike asking if I was okay, apologizing, checking up on me and it made me feel terrible for running away. There was even more Noël, no matter how much I told myself I didn't care about him, I craved that kiss. Then there were a few from the girls, I sent them a quick text saying I was fine, staying with a friend. None from the parents, typical. Jesse and Blake had sent more than everyone put together and then there was one more. From unknown. Lucky me.  
**I'm sure Mikey will love you running into the arms of another boy! Mwah - A Xx  
**"Fuck!" I exclaimed knowing that A probably had a million pictures of me being very close to Noël and Tom. Okay that Mike had already punched Noël for what had nearly happened, but Mike didn't know about Tom. He probably would assume he was some old boyfriend from New York. Standing up I wandered into Tom's room for some silence. The silence I would need to tell Mike what was going on. Dialing his number I took a long deep breath and pressed the phone to my ear.

_"Hay babe! Everyone is worried sick about you!" _Mike spoke, picking up the phone.  
_"I'm fine. Really." _I spoke softly trying to convince the both of us.  
_"Where are you?"_ I loved the way Mike seemed to care. It was a welcome change from the previous guys I had dated.  
_"Um staying with Tom in New York." _I replied half hoping that Mike wouldn't ask who Tom was.  
_"Who's Tom?"_ Mike asked in a defensively hot voice.  
_"Is that jealousy I hear? Sexy!" _I giggled trying to avoid the question.  
_"You're still not giving me a reason to not be jealous." _Mike playfully replied.  
_"Tom, well Tom," _I didn't exactly know how to break the news to him, especially when my brothers didn't know.  
_"Tom is my brother, but you can't tell anyone." _I quickly blurted out, like tearing off a band-aid right?  
_"You have another brother? Do your brothers know you are with him?" _Mike asked all jealousy removed from his voice, just shock and surprise.  
_"Um they may not exactly know that Tom is our brother." _I spoke, anxiously rubbing my knuckles. A bad habit I had.  
_"What?" _Mike exclaimed.  
_"Well he's our half-brother. I've been sworn to secrecy by dad, but Tom is coming to Rosewood tomorrow and we're going to tell them." _I could hear laughter in the background of Mike's call, but wasn't quite sure who it belonged to.  
_"Anyway, what are you up to?" _I sighed trying to change the subject.  
_"Oh nothing." _I heard Mike say, but I was more focused on what the girl said in the background_. 'Hang up the phone Mike! I'm not done with you.'  
"That doesn't sound like nothing." _I said coldly, trying not to sound jealous._  
"Let me explain Niki." _Mike begged before I interrupted him.  
_"Na. I think I will let you get back to that slut." _I nearly shouted before hanging up and throwing my iPhone across the room.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone treat an iPhone like that. People usually guard them with their lives." Jenna laughed walking over to my phone.  
"Yeah throwing it out the window could work better." I angrily replied. That jerk was cheating on _me. _ Really? After all the Noël crap I thought it would be the other way around. Well Mike had a thing or two to learn before he cheated on me again. If I even gave him that chance.  
"Someone's a bit angry." Jenna said wide-eyed sitting on the bed.  
"That jerk can go to hell!" I yelled continuing to rub my knuckles and pace the room.  
"Mike huh?" Jenna said turning my phone to show that Mike was calling. I rolled my eyes and held back a scream.

"_Hi Mike?_" Jenna spoke into my phone.  
"What the fuck?" I whispered, couldn't she just of ignored the call.  
"_Yes this is Jenna._" Jenna spoke with confidence and I wanted to rip the phone from her hand.  
_"Who is the little slut in the background?"_ Jenna winked at me this time and suddenly I didn't mind her. Maybe she wasn't the she-devil I thought she was.  
_"That is a sweet story and one hundred percent bull. Are you ready to tell the truth?"_ Jenna spoke after a long pause.  
_"I wonder what Nikita will think about that."_ Jenna said a smirk on her face.  
_"No you cannot speak to her. You fucking hurt her, you know that right?"_ Jenna standing up for me? This was definitely a dream.  
_"Just a study partner? You are full of shit."_ Jenna said before hanging up and placing the phone on the bed.

"Well?" I asked, not realizing how desperate I was to know what Mike was saying.  
"He has some girl over from his English class, they're working on some project together." Jenna shrugged, she was hiding something.  
"And? Jenna tell me everything!" I pleaded.  
"I believe Mike is innocent, but the girl wants his dick." She shrugged  
"Is the project like a porno or something?" I screamed kicking the bed.  
"Don't worry about him. You can talk it through tomorrow." Jenna laughed, dropping the phone on the bed and leaving the room. As soon as she left the stupid phone began to ring again.

_"Seriously! Do you not get the message? I don't want to fucking talk to you!"_ I screamed into the phone.  
_"You okay Niki? It's Aria."_ Shit! I probably should have checked who was calling first.  
_"Well you're not Mike..."_ I replied feeling stupid.  
_"What did Mike do? I swear I will cut off that boys dick if you want me to." _Aria said angrily, it was good to have real friends.  
_"You may be able to help actually!"_ I stated feeling happy for the first time in a while.  
_"You want me to do it now? He's just down the hall." _Aria laughed, but I was so glad she said this.  
_"Maybe you could see what him and that skank are up to? He rang before and she was practically talking him into her pants." _I moaned hoping that Aria would see them studying or something.  
_"Just wait one second, I will leave you with Hanna."_ Aria said before I heard another cheery voice.  
_"Is the jerk cheating on you?"_ Hanna asked.  
_"He better not be."_ I nervously laughed.  
_"Don't worry I can see into his room now. Charlotte is practically begging him for sex, but he is not into it."_ Hanna laughed sending a relief to rush through my body. I could hear Aria telling Charlotte to leave and Mike thanking her profusely before Hanna spoke up.  
_"He may seem like a player, a little too sexed up sometimes. But he is a good boy, he would never intentionally hurt you."_ Hanna said with a lot of thought in her voice.  
_"Nikita?"_ I heard Mike's voice speak into the phone a few seconds later and I hung up. Why the fuck did I hang up? Quickly dialing Mike's phone I realized I didn't want the girls listening to our conversation.

_"I thought you were still angry."_ Mike whispered hearing a door close behind him.  
_"I wasn't angry Mikey. I was hurt." _I uttered, when had a boy ever hurt me? Rosewood was changing me and it wasn't nice. It made me too vulnerable to situations like these.  
_"I'm so sorry for that. I should have realized, but stupid me trusted Charlotte to act her age."_ Mike laughed. There was a small pause in the conversation and then Mike spoke again.  
_"I miss you. Not even twenty-four hours and I miss you."_ His voice was close to a whisper, but I could hear the sincerity in his voice.  
_"I miss you to Mikey."_ I smiled understanding that I truly meant it.

**Hope you all liked it! Read and review (: **


	12. Meeting Family Isnt Always What It Seems

**Chapter 12:**

"Anyone home?" I called opening the door with Tom close behind me.  
"Nikita! We were worried sick about you!" Blake yelled throwing a pillow at me.  
"Never do that again!" Jesse said with the same serious tone.  
"Chill guys!" I laughed enveloping them both in a hug.  
"Oh hay Tom! What are you doing here?" Blake commented fist bumping Tom who was standing awkwardly by the door.  
"Niki was staying with me last night, needed to make sure she got home alright." Tom laughed following Jesse to the living room where he threw himself on the couch. I took a seat next to Tom and my other brothers sat opposite us.  
"Niki is this why Mike called us distraught? You were cheating on him?" Blake angrily asked. They always thought the worst of me, I guess I deserved it though.  
"You said you were through with all your shit!" Jesse seethed. I took one look at a wide-eyed Tom and doubled over in laughter as Jenna entered the room.  
"Nikita wasn't sleeping with Tom. She may be a slut, but she is not that disgusting." Jenna laughed sitting on Tom's lap.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jesse asked with an angry and disappointed look in his eye.  
"Guess you haven't heard the update? These two are bff's." Tom sighed giving Jenna a massage. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my brothers reactions.  
"And I'm Tom's girlfriend." Jenna giggled as Tom kissed her neck.  
"What the fuck?" Blake breathed sitting next to an angry Jesse.  
"Um could you guys give us a minute?" I asked Tom and Jenna knowing it would be a lot easier to break the news to my brother without the loved up couple. Tom and Jenna danced out of the room and I was left alone to finally tell the truth.  
"There is something I need to tell you both and you aren't going to like it." I began.  
"Nikita what did you do?" Jesse asked causing me to laugh slightly. If I was the one who had caused this it would have been so much easier.  
"Did you sleep with Tom? And Jenna doesn't know about it?" Blake whispered angrily.  
"You know how I said that Mom and Dad have been cheating on each other since you were 5?" I said shaking my head at Blake's claim. They nodded for me to continue.  
"Well when I say you, I mean Blake. And when I say 5 I mean months." I said, my voice close to a whisper.  
"Hold up! They've been with other people since I was five months old? How the fuck did you know about this?" Blake screamed.  
"Me and Tom discovered it together. When..." I trailed off feeling sick to the stomach. How could I tell them this?  
"When what Nikita?" Jesse urged me to continue when it was clear I wasn't going to.  
"Tom is our brother." I breathed my voice quieter than a whisper.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jesse screamed.  
"You two share the same birthday. Th-that means he was banging Mom and Miss. Smithson at the same fucking time. You two are basically twins!" Blake exclaimed.  
"That is fucking twisted! How long have you known?" Jesse asked in a somewhat quieter voice. I pushed myself further into the couch trying to disappear.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN NIKITA?" Jesse yelled this time causing me to let out a small whimper. Blake and Jesse laughed at this and started advancing on me. I was scared, so so scared. It was worse than the time I had been caught with their diaries, it was worse than the time I had ransacked their rooms a few years back, it was worse than anything. Fuck it was worse than the time I slept with their best friends and I thought it was impossible to get worse than that. Why couldn't Tom come in now? Couldn't he be the protective brother for a second.  
"Not that long! I swear, three years at the most." I whimpered shaking in my skin.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Blake asked in a softer voice. He sat next to me on the couch and began to stroke my hair. Jesse was on the ground in front of me prying my hands apart so I wouldn't do my nervous knuckle rub.  
"I didn't want to hurt you guys. When I found out that was when I started ditching school and being the town bike. I didn't want either of you to ruin your lives." I muttered letting a tear fall from my eye. I hated myself for being scared of my brothers, of course they were coming over to comfort me. Not to hit me.  
"Wait a second! You didn't want to be that girl?" Jesse asked clearly shocked.  
"I hated myself for a long time. I didn't think I was worthy of anything. I meant Dad clearly didn't love me and Mom could hardly stand to look at me." I cried referring to things they would never know about.  
"Mom loves you! Dad loves you! They may not be in love with each other, but at the end of the day they still love you." Blake soothed. He was so wrong.  
"You don't get it do you?" I nervously laughed sounding a bit scary myself.  
"Mom and Dad love each other a lot! They are the same couple they used to be, they just don't have the chemistry in the bedroom. They do hate me though." This time I was the one screaming. Blake and Jesse looked shocked and they were silent for a few minutes.  
"Do they hate you because you knew?" Jesse finally asked.  
"They hate me for everything I stand for. I'm a girl and Tom's a boy. They wish I was Tom and Miss Smithson got me." I sighed. Mom and Dad were not too keen on having a girl child. Three boys was all they wanted and I ruined it. Blake and Jesse pulled me into a hugely comforting hug. How was I meant to tell them everything else though? That they hated me for who I was, who I had become. For what I had done in New York to what I was now. There are some secrets best kept.

* * *

"Hay babe!" Mike called not looking away from his x-box. Thankfully no one was home so when I let myself in I didn't have an awkward encounter with Meredith.  
"You're Dad is definitely not coming home?" I asked placing a kiss on his forehead and sitting on the couch behind him.  
"He's at some conference for the week so you're good to stay the night." Mike said pressing violently on the controller.  
"Just you and me then." I tried to be flirty and sexy, but Mike was so engrossed in his video game. I picked up my phone and replied to a text from Emily before I got a call.  
"_Hay Nikita!"_ Aria sang.  
"_Hay Aria, what's up?" _I asked, glad for someone to talk to.  
_"Do you want to go this party with me tonight? My ex is going to be there and you are the only one who he doesn't know." _Oh Aria's ex. That must be that teacher Ezra, sounded like a creep.  
"_Do you have to go the party? It's the first night Mikey and I have alone." _I giggled like an immature teen.  
"_Please! It's from seven to ten and we can even leave at nine if you want!" _Aria begged, clearly she needed me and I couldn't just leave her hanging.  
"_I will go, I mean it's not like Mike is paying attention to me anyway." _I laughed.  
_"His x-box? Anyway wear like a cocktail dress or something and I will pick you up in an hour?" _Aria laughed.  
"_See ya soon." _I hung up the phone and smiled. It would be good to meet this Ezra, put him in his place if he tried anything with Aria. Realizing I had nothing here to wear I decided to go home, grab a dress and get ready here. I meant Aria would have a shit load of stuff right?  
"See ya soon Mike." I laughed standing up and wandering out of the house. There was a small mumble, but I don't think he realized I was leaving.

* * *

"Hay guys have you seen my black Chanel heels?" I asked Blake and Jesse.  
"You have millions, you will need to be more specific than that." Jesse laughed. Shit, like they know the difference between any of my heels, this would mean I need to change my whole outfit. I ran back upstairs and went for my second option of a champagne coloured dress and a nude pair of heels. Grabbing some jewelry and my make up bag I rushed back to Mike's. I only had half an hour to get ready. Fuck!

* * *

"Wow!" Mike breathed as I came down the staircase. He was finally off his video game huh? Unlucky for him I was just about to leave.  
"Do I look okay? Is it too much?" I asked examining myself in a floor length mirror. The dress clung closely to my figure accentuating my hourglass shape. It was a one shoulder dress and the strap was delicately woven across my shoulder down my back. It was beautiful. Mike came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You look stunning babe." Mike kissed down my neck causing shivers to ripple over me. There was a sharp beep outside and I knew Aria must be here.  
"I will see you soon Mikey." I sang giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I was halfway down the driveway when Mike called to me.  
"Where are you going?" I didn't want to leave him, he looked so hot right now.  
"That benefit party thing with Aria. I told you before." I laughed.  
"Don't be too long. I have plans for us." Mike winked before closing the door, causing a blush to rise to my cheeks. Now I really didn't want to leave.  
"Hurry up Niki!" Aria called and I quickly took a seat in the car.  
"What's the party for anyway?" I asked greeting Aria.  
"Oh right! Hollier is throwing this art benefit thing and Dad wants me to meet some of the lecturers for next year you know. Unfortunately Ezra got his job back there and all the lecturers have to come." Aria sighed. Wait her Dad?  
"Byron is in town?" I asked shocked.  
"Yeah? Don't worry you and Mike will still have the house to yourselves. He is driving to Phili after. He's got something there tomorrow morning." Aria laughed connecting the dots in her head. A few minutes later we pulled up at the gallery and got checked in. A small black stamp was placed on our wrists and it was time to have fun.

**Hope you guys like! I know not much of Mike and Nikita, but there will be a lot coming soon! Read and Review guys! x**


	13. Dead Bodies Speak To

**Chapter 13:**

"Aria, I'd like you to meet Professor Roberts." Byron said taking Aria by the arm and shooting me a look that read 'the-fuck-are-you-doing-here?-Stay-out-of-my-families-life.' What ever. Aria looked at me sorrowfully and followed her father. Yay alone in a room full of old farts.  
"You must be one of Aria's friends. I'm.." I cut off the man before he could introduce himself.  
"Ezra. I would say nice to meet you but..." I shrugged walking away. He was probably a pedophile anyway.  
"I've never seen you around before." Ezra said grabbing me by the wrist. I shook out of his grip and realized he wasn't going away. I began to walk around the gallery with him, looking for an escape.  
"I'm new this year. I'm Nikita." I thrust my hand in his direction and he timidly shook it.  
"Blake's sister huh." Ezra's face turned stone cold and I let out a small laugh.  
"Well Nikita you look beautiful tonight." Ezra commented on the obvious.  
"Thank you." I smiled politely and turned to see Aria staring at us. I mouthed 'help' at her and she let out a small laugh. Turning back to Ezra I could see him closely examining me. He was so close to me that I took the chance to really look at him, he looked like a baby prostitute. I don't know what Aria saw in him. As if on cue Ezra lent down and took my lips in his. Trying to get his tongue between his lips I nearly gagged. I jumped back from him and slapped him hard on the cheek. Ezra's hand hadn't moved from my waist and I quickly shoved it away.  
"You fucking pedo!" I screamed before marching off. I saw Aria rush to my side and shoot Ezra a grossed out look.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that." Aria said grabbing our coats.  
"It's not you're fault you went out with a fucking weirdo." I said slamming the door as I got into her car. Looking at the time it only read 8:30 and I felt a little guilty. We drove in silence the rest of the ride to Aria's dad's and I could feel her gaze constantly on me. Seeing if I was okay or whatever.  
"I'm sorry for ruining your night." I finally said when we had pulled up at the driveway.  
"It's not your fault hunny! I'm sorry I made you come tonight, I should have known Ezra would be all creepy." Aria pulled me into a hug and I let out a deep sob. I shouldn't have been this upset, I meant plenty of boys had stolen kisses from me before. But Ezra just reminded me of Mr. Gerald. The one man who I wanted so much to see dead, at least jailed. My thoughts were interrupted by a rapping on the window. I screamed at the top of my lungs as Aria laughed and the shadow opened the door.  
"Good to see you to babe." Mike laughed, of course the figure was Mike. How could I have been so stupid?  
"You gave me a fucking heart attack!" I screamed playfully hitting Mike.  
"I can give you a heart attack while we're doing other things too." Mike mumbled pulling me into a kiss. It felt good to kiss him this passionately, this intensely compared to the freak Ezra.  
"If you are going to be doing that you need to get out of my car." Aria laughed throwing me out of her car. Mike and I continued kissing till we got to the door. Opening the door he pulled me over to the couch.  
"You took your time." Mike whispered into my ear, letting his fingers trail up my thighs. He placed his lips back on mine and slipped his tongue inbetween my lips. Our tongues moved together in unison and my fingers found their way into Mike's hair. Slightly tugging I pulled myself closer to Mike as he pushed my dress above my hips. He placed his warm hands on my waist as I unbuttoned his top. Shaking it off he moved his lips across my jaw bones and started nibbling on my neck. Moaning softly I pulled on the button of his jeans and Mike swiftly removed them.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked peeling away from me.  
"I've never been more sure about anything." I smiled pulling my dress over my head exposing my practically naked body. I was straddling him, my breasts exposed and a thin black thong being the only item of clothing I wore. Mike smiled and continued with what he had been doing, letting his hands explore my body.

* * *

**General POV:**

"I don't know if Nikita is going to be okay guys." Aria told her friends. They were gathered at Spencer's discussing the recent events that had taken place.  
"I don't get why Nikita is all worried. I mean tons of guys have tried that shit on her." Hanna shrugged. Heck her and Nikita had been discussing the amount of times guys had tried to get with them this morning. Why was she freaking out because of Mr Fitz?  
"Hanna!" Spencer scolded.  
"I know it just seemed different this time. Like she was shaken even when I dropped her at Dad's." Of course Aria agreed with Hanna, but she couldn't forget the look that crossed Niki's face after Ezra had kissed her. She was scared, purely scared. It was a look Aria knew she would never forget.  
"We should talk to her before she does anything stupid." Emily spoke out. Emily had been quiet the whole night. Thinking about Paige, about A, about Ali, even about Maya. But the main thing running through her mind was Nikita. She saw the pain in Nikita's eyes every time they made eye contact. She could hear the pain behind Niki's voice every time she spoke. Even if no one else saw it, Emily sure saw the damaged soul of Nikita.  
"Why don't we call her now? Get her over?" Spencer suggested.  
"Nah she's with Mike." Aria said not wanting to disturb them.  
"That's good! It means she's not out doing something she will regret right?" Spencer smiled, glad that Nikita was okay.  
"Fuck! She may regret what she's doing now tomorrow morning." Aria exclaimed. Of course they were probably naked now. The very thought of it grossed her out.  
"Getting the dick. You go Nikita!" Hanna called out laughing.  
"Hanna! She was grossed out from Mr Fitz, I don't think she needs to be doing it now!" Spencer scolded. It was logical if one guy grossed Nikita out, she shouldn't be out looking for another. Hanna mumbled something in response and soon the two girls were in a fight with Aria trying to break them up. Emily sat there wondering what it would be like if A never existed, if Ali hadn't died. Would the four girls still be friends? Would they be discussing Nikita and Mike's sex life or would Nikita be unknown to the four?  
"Guys stop fighting!" Emily sighed causing the three girls to shut up and look at Emily stunned.  
"Sorry Ems." Spencer mumbled looking ashamed. Of course they shouldn't be fighting over something as stupid as what Nikita and Mike were doing. They should be focusing on the bigger issues, like the text they had recently gotten from A.  
"Its nearing midnight guys." Aria whispered. Their hearts were pumping a million beats an hour with adrenaline. Soon it would be revealed to them who A was. Of course they knew about Toby and Mona, but they also knew there was someone else. Grabbing Spencer's laptop, Hanna clicked the chat icon down the bottom of the screen. In a mere few minutes A was going to log on and they would finally be able to find relief.  
"What if no one logs on?" Emily whispered speaking what was on everyone's mind.  
"We can't think like that. It has to be someone. And they are going to log on." Spencer said, with emphasis on 'are'. The clock stroked midnight at the exact same time the computer made a small beeping noise. Someone had just logged on. The girls all looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. It couldn't be right.  
"Should we chat him?" Hanna asked in a shaky voice. She had never been more shocked in her life, not when she found about Mona, not even when she found out about Toby. This was big.  
"Too late." Aria commented pointing at the screen. 'A' had chatted them first.  
**Ian: Didn't expect this did you bitches?  
Spencer: Is this really Ian?  
**Hanna typed in the question on the girls minds. Wasn't Ian supposed to be, well, dead.  
**Ian: Yes. Want to know a secret?  
**"Spencer?" Hanna asked. Of course Spencer would know what to say this was too much for Hanna. Ian was supposed to be dead. Spencer grabbed the laptop and typed something in reply.  
**Ian: Hi Spencer! It's good to hear from you. Melissa says hi too.  
**The girls all gasped as Spencer pushed the laptop away from her. Melissa says hi? That must mean... No, no! Melissa would have told Spencer if she knew Ian was alive, right?  
"Guys do you think it is really Ian?" Emily asked her voice close to nothing.  
**Spencer: How do we know it is you?  
Ian: Just ask something only Melissa or I know.  
**Spencer hid the computer screen and typed something for Melissa. A few seconds later Spencer's face went a ghostly white.  
"It's them. At least Melissa is there anyway." Spencer sounded like she was going to pass out at any moment, but none of the girls knew why.  
**Spencer: Are you A?  
Ian: No, but we know who is on the A team.  
User has disconnected.  
**"So Ian isn't A?" Aria asked clearly shocked.  
"A team? There's more still?" Hanna asked with her voice back. Clearly the logging out of Ian had brought the girls back to life.  
"How is Ian still alive?" Emily breathed. Ian was supposed to be dead. Melissa wasn't supposed to be with Ian. Everything was wrong. As Spencer opened her mouth to reply all four of their phones went off causing Spencer's mouth to snap shut.  
"Big woop Ian is alive! I came online for a second but you were clearly to obsessed with dead face. Would've been nice to have a chat. Love ya bitches - A xx" Aria spoke the text aloud and the Emily's eyebrows knitted into a face of concentration.  
"I saw somebody come online, but didn't think anything of it." Emily mumbled, feeling the gaze of the girls on her.  
"Come on, remember who it was!" Spencer begged, but Emily just shrugged and lent against the bed.  
"I never read the name."

**I never wanted Ian to die so yeah he's not dead! Anyhow read and review. The next chapter will be mostly Mike and Nikita btw. (:**


	14. Exit Wounds

**Chapter 14 (rated M)**

I tip toed into the bathroom, scared to wake Mike. Softly closing the door behind me I splashed my face with cold water. I felt disgusting, not because of what Mike and I had just done. Although I felt bad for Mike, having my touch on him. But because of how I had felt when Ezra had touched me. I shouldn't have let him have that effect on me. Bringing up the past was stupid and pathetic. Shaking slightly I shoved my finger down my throat, letting the contents of my stomach fall into the empty toilet bowl. It felt good to have this type of release. I had got addicted to making myself throw up a few months after I found out about Tom, only a week after Mr Gerald made his first advances. It was nice to purify my soul, get rid of all the bad. Everything wrong I had ever done was emptied. Plus this was the one aspect of my life I could control, having the power to control the calories I let sit in my body was good. I could control my figure, let people think I had my whole life in control. I had a negative body image for so long, but doing this gave me relief. It showed me I didn't need the food. I could be the skinny girl everyone loves. Unfortunately I was still fat. I could feel the rolls hanging over my size 1 jeans, I knew I wouldn't be happy till I was a perfect size zero. Maybe I wouldn't be happy then. I knew I had to become skinny. Pushing my finger down my throat once more, I didn't hear the door creak open.  
"Nikita?" A women's voice asked as I threw up for the last time.  
"M-Meredith." I stuttered whipping my head around to face her.  
"You hate yourself that much? Poor wittle Niki." Meredith laughed. It was painful to hear her laughter, it confirmed how fat I truly was.  
"Piss of Meredith." I said in the strongest voice I could muster. Meredith just laughed again and ran out of the bathroom. A few minutes later I could hear a car turning on in the driveway and zooming off. What the fuck was she doing home anyway? Walking to the sink I brushed my teeth about twenty times to remove the foul smell from my breath. Once I was convinced you could no longer smell it, I took a shower. Letting all the negativity wash itself down the drain.  
"Morning beautiful." Mike sang jumping into the shower a few moments later. I smiled into his mouth as he gave me a warm kiss.  
"Mmm good to see you." I giggled as Mike lets his lips and fingers explore my body.

"Hay girls." I called from the doorway as I entered Spencer's house.  
"Hello, may I ask who are you?" A woman who I presumed was Mrs Hastings greeted me sternly.  
"Sorry! I didn't realize anyone else was here. I'm Nikita Taylor." I smiled shaking Mrs Hastings outstretched hand.  
"Oh you are the new family to town. We would love to have you guys around for dinner. Tell your Mom to give me a call sometime." Mrs Hastings smiled walking away. She seemed like a lovely woman, much nicer than my Mom. I made my way upstairs getting dragged into Spencer's room by an angry Hanna.  
"So what was it you wanted to say about A?" Hanna almost yelled.  
"Do you think there is any chance it could be Meredith?" I asked looking directly at Aria.  
"Why do you think that?" Spencer curiously asked, Aria's face turned stone cold.  
"She just saw something last night and a few seconds later I got a text from A about it." My text had come immediately, but I only saw it in the morning after the shower. A text about my bulimia and a photo attached. I was sure it was Meredith who had taken it, who else?  
"It's not her." Aria said with a face of stone. We all looked at her curiously and she continued.  
"Just trust me guys, it's not Meredith." We all awkwardly dropped the topic and I asked them if they had any ideas.  
"Um we were talking to Ian last night and he said he knows who A is. I guess he's our safest bet." Spencer shrugged, playing with a loose thread on her jumper.  
"Ian? He's dead though." I said, I knew for a fact he was dead. Melissa had made that perfectly clear.  
"Apparently not, he's with my sister Melissa so..." Spencer replied, clearly puzzled.  
"You're sister is Melissa?" I exclaimed, so Spencer's Melissa's annoying little sister that just so happened to be friends with Ali.  
"Yes, how do you know her?" Spencer asked clearly shocked that I knew her.  
"She came to my apartment a few years ago to yell at Ali. Then Ali left all annoyed, Melissa and I had one painfully boring conversation." I shrugged, but noticing the girl's shocked faces I quickly snapped my mouth shut. I had completely forgot that they didn't entirely know my relationship with Ali.  
"Ali?" Emily stuttered.  
"After that summer that I met Hanna, Ali found me and I guess we really hit off. She came to my house a lot and you know we were just friends. I saw you guys at her funeral actually, I was going to come talk to you but... She loved you a lot guys. Never stopped talking about you four." I replied with a smile on my face. Ali was a good friend, no matter what anyone, cough Blake and Jesse cough, said. There was a few moments of silence before Emily spoke up.  
"Are you okay Nikita?" I was taken back by the question. Was I meant to be upset about something?  
"She's just wondering about last night. With Ezra." Aria added noticing the confused look on my face.  
"Oh yeah! I'm absolutely fine! Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact last night Aria." I smiled, lying through my teeth.  
"It's just good to know you're okay. Anyway we need to leave for school!" Spencer commented jumping off the floor. It was great to have first period off, but now we needed to get working. Yay, not.  
"I'll ride with you." Emily said to me. I knew she wasn't done with the are you okay stuff.

"Why did you want to ride with me Ems? I know it's not just to chat." I said after a few minutes of laughter. Heck there was a lull in the conversation it was my chance to figure it all out.  
"I know you're not okay. I see the pain in your eyes, hear it in your voice." Emily said looking at me with her big, earnest eyes. She seemed so innocent, yet experienced. I didn't know what to say.  
"It's okay. You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone." Emily smiled placing her hand on mine, and I knew she was right. I needed to tell her, its bad to keep it bottled up right?  
"Please just drop it." I mumbled keeping my eyes on the road.  
"Nikita you have to open up to somebody. It will hurt you more to keep it inside." Emily was too right.  
"I'm a piece of shit okay?" I screamed, and soon I couldn't stop myself from letting the words out.  
"I can't do anything right! Everything I touch turns to crap. I'm sure you've heard about my slutty and stupid ways back in New York, but I didn't always want to be like that you know? I found out I had a brother, same birthday as me, Dad had knocked this lady up and my life spiraled downwards. I started wagging class and not handing in assignments. Staying out late, getting drunk almost every night. And my p.e teacher, Mr Gerald, decided to take advantage of the situation." I finished screaming letting the tears roll down my face. I hadn't even noticed we had pulled in to the schools parking lot. I could feel the memory of Mr Gerald coming back and I tried so hard to push it away, but it was too strong.

_"So Miss Taylor it seems you've been missing all your p.e classes for the past two weeks." Mr Gerald shut the door behind me as I entered his small classroom. I looked into Mr Gerald's hungry eyes and smirked. Like it mattered, none of it did.  
"This will certainly look terrible on your report card, you may have to repeat this year. But I'm sure we can find some extra credit activities for you." Mr Gerald had come very close to me and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I took one small step back and he took a large step towards me.  
"I-I don't know what you mean sir." I had began to feel very uncomfortable and I wished someone could come save me. Walk in, but then I remembered Mr Gerald had locked the fucking door.  
"I think you know perfectly well." Mr Gerald took one swift step toward me and soon his lips were pressed onto mine. It felt wet and clammy as Mr Gerald forced his tongue down my throat. It felt like a dog's tongue and I pushed him off. Mr Gerald placed a hand under my chin before slapping me hard on the cheek. He forced his mouth back on top of mine and used one hand to take of my shirt, while the other rested on my butt. Pushing me onto his desk he ripped my bra off and placed his mouth over my breasts. Taking his time to lick every square inch. Pulling down his pants he forced my mouth onto his penis. I nearly gaged as he skull fucked me, sending his full shaft down my throat. After thirty seconds he swiftly turned me around and pushed his penis into me, and pushing in and pulling out roughly. I could feel the pain on my hips as Mr Gerald's hands tightly gripped me, but I didn't have the energy to push him off. To be honest with myself I was scared. He quickly released his load into me and I came a few seconds later, shoving his fingers where his dick had just been, he forced me to swallow every drop of both of our juices.  
"I will see you next week. I expect you to be much more co-operative." Mr Gerald let out a deep laugh sending chills down my spine. _

"That is so horrible! You should call the police, that's rape." Emily said pulling me into a large hug. I cried into her shoulder, I hadn't realized I had said my story aloud.  
"The rape charges wouldn't stand as he told me. I thought I needed to control my body in that way so I initiated sexual activities with my teachers for extra credit, before they could be the one to try something on me." I whimpered.  
"But..." Emily protested, but I quickly interrupted.  
"Please, don't try to convince me to do anything else. Just be there." I wiped away my last tear away, checked my make up, and exited the car. I marched straight to my class, not looking behind me. I could feel Emily's gaze on me, but looking back would surely put me back in tears.

"Guess who I just saw?" Jesse asked me sitting down at the table next to Spencer. I grabbed a diet coke from Jesse's tray and shrugged.  
"I'll give you a clue. He was a p.e teacher at school last year, and now he is getting a job transfer here." As Jesse said this my face turned to stone. There was one p.e teacher at our old school who desperately wanted to leave the bustling life of New York, wanted to move to a calmer suburb. Exactly like Rosewood.  
"Mr Gerald! He's the man." Jesse exclaimed, a look of pure happiness. I quickly released Mike's hand, dropped my coke and ran from the cafeteria, all while averting Emily's stare. Running down a corridor I made a sharp left, falling on my ass as I knocked into somebody.  
"Nikita! Pleasure seeing you here. I know I will be seeing a lot more of you." Mr. Gerald smiled creepily offering a hand to help me up.  
"Don't touch me!" I coldly said looking him dead in the eye. I could tell he heard the hardness in my voice and let out a chilling laugh.  
"Oh babe I've heard that before and it never stopped me." Mr Gerald winked at me and I shivered repulsed by the man who stood before me.  
"Get away from her!" Emily yelled from a few metres behind me. I turned to look at her and was so thankful to see her. I instantly jumped up and ran to her side. Seeing her gave me the strength to get Mr Gerald away. Taking Emily's hand in mine I spoke up.  
"Get the fuck out of this school! And if I were you I would get as far away from this school as possible. You of all people should know I have my connections." I spoke slowly and clearly, smiling as Mr Gerald's face dropped.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily Nikita." Mr Gerald laughed before taking off. When he disappeared I wanted so badly to collapse in Emily's arms, cry, but there was something I had to do first. Walking to the principals office I barged through the door, not caring about what his secretary was saying. I could hear Emily apologize to her, and I shut the door behind me.  
"Can I help you?" The principal asked. The sad thing was I didn't even know his name.  
"You cannot hire Mr Gerald!" I screamed. The principal looked taken aback and stood from his seat.  
"Why is this Miss Taylor?" He remembered my name? Was this good or bad?  
"Please! He... I can't tell you, but please. If you value the safety of all your students, you cannot hire him!" I pleaded. I didn't want anyone else to go through the horrors that I had. Not feel worthy of anything.  
"Miss Taylor I can't make any decisions without you telling me why I can't hire Mr Gerald." The principal spoke calmly and smoothly and it calmed me down.  
"Please! Anyone but him, he..." I began to break down in tears and could hear the principal place a comforting arm around me.  
"What did he do that was so bad Nikita? You can trust me." Something in his voice made me believe this and I almost did tell him.  
"If I told you, you would make me go to the cops and I can't do that." I finally said, muffling my tears.  
"Nikita, I won't make you do anything you are uncomfortable with." He smiled earnestly and before I knew it I had answered the question.  
"He raped me." My voice was close to a whisper and I wasn't sure if he had heard it. When I peaked through my long eyelashes at him I knew he had.  
"This is a serious accusation. You need to go to the cops." Mr. principal said defiantly.  
"I can't! I have my reasons, please sir. Just forget I said anything."  
"Nikita if you don't I will." The ultimatum that I was sure that was going to come.  
"You promised!" I yelled back.  
"I guess you are right. Considered him not hired." Mr Principal let out a long sigh and took his place in the seat, steadily focusing on the work in front of him.  
"Thank you!" I smiled walking out of the office a lot calmer than my entry.

**I know that could have been a bit triggering, but I needed to reveal her past. Read and review please (:**


	15. Je t'aime

**Chapter 15:**

"I'm going to pick you up at 8 tonight okay?" Mike said as I entered my car.  
"Yes babe, I will see you later." I blew a kiss, rolling my window down.  
"Eight! I don't want to be waiting." Mike warned and I winked at him, before driving home.

"You took your time getting home." Mom said as I opened the door, and I had been doing such a good job at avoiding my parents. I turned to exit the house, but Mom stopped me.  
"Wait right there Nikita, we need to talk." I turned to face her and laughed at the pleased look on her face.  
"About what? About how all my brothers finally know the truth? About how I haven't been what you and Dad wanted? About all the secrets we are keeping. Because Mom I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend to be put together, because I'm not. I'm not who everyone thinks I am because of you and Dad. I wish so much that all the secrets that I'm forced to keep never existed, or I could at least tell somebody. But I won't because it will hurt you so much, and no matter how much you and Dad hate me I wont hurt you like that. So please whatever you are going to say, please just think about it before you hurt me even more." I hated saying it aloud but I said what needed to be said. It was quite simply the truth.  
"I am so sorry Nikita, we never meant to put you in this position." Mom looked genuinely sad, and for one small moment I thought I was going to forgive her. Until I remembered the hatred they truly felt for me, how I would never be what they wanted.  
"Save it. I don't need any more lies right now, what did you want to tell me?" I asked trying desperately to change the subject.  
"Your father and I will be flying to London tomorrow for a month to visit your grandparents." She finally sighed, clearly giving up on the subject to.  
"Why are you telling me? It's not like you ever have before." I shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Nikita I am trying to be a better mother! I am trying so hard to be what you kids need, but you are making it impossible." Mom's spoke and I wondered if she really knew what she was saying.  
"You ruined your chances with me a long time ago Mom. We both know that." I coldly replied before brushing past her up the stairs. I could feel her not moving, clearly shocked by what I had said. Maybe it hit to close to home. I walked to my window just looking over the perfect Rosewood scenes. Anyone would think Rosewood would be the safest, friendliest place. Heck our home looks as friendly as they get. I guess no one really knows what goes on behind closed doors. Looking at the time I decided to get some homework done before I needed to get ready. Homework seemed like a crazy concept to me, I haven't done any for so long.

"Girl Mike has been here for twenty minutes and you are still not ready. Get your ass moving!" Blake exclaimed through the door. I kept quiet till I heard his laugh travel down the hallway. Letting out a loud breath I examined myself in the mirror. I hardly even looked as if I had been crying anymore. It is impossible to see emotional scars right? My hair was straightened, falling down to my belly button. I was wearing a crochet white dress with a pair of kitten heels. The gold locket I was wearing had been passed down through centuries of my relatives and I was wearing a matching ring. It all felt so wrong. Stripping for about the hundredth time in the hour I sent a text to Hanna. She would know what I should wear right? My phone rang and I immediately knew it was her.  
"_Please please please help me! Nothing seems to be right!" _I cried letting Hanna laugh on the other end of the line.  
"_Go in to your closet, and the first dress that catches your eye, pick it up." _I did exactly that and just stared at it.  
"_Well what does it look like."_ Hanna asked.  
"_It's the Elizabeth and James rose suvi floral dress." _There was silence on the other end so I continued.  
"_You know the one. Silk mini dress, wide crew neck. Cinched waist?" _It was quite beautiful.  
"_Yeah I know! It will look stunning on you! Pair it with those heels you borrowed from me and a cute locket and you're set." _Hanna replied. I could picture the outfit now and it was perfect.  
_"Thank you! Trust me when I say I owe you one!" _I smiled hanging up the phone and quickly getting changed. It was gorgeous, perfectly fitting me. Smiling widely at the mirror I grabbed a clutch and made my way quickly down the stairs. Turning in the foyer I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mike animatedly conversing with my parents. Weren't they supposed to be gone by now?  
"If you had come out on time." Jesse laughed materializing at my side. Looking to my left Blake was there cracking up.  
"Get him out of there! I'm not going in there." I pleaded, fortunately Mike must have heard some voices, because he looked towards us a huge smile instantly lighting up his face. I smiled back and let him walk towards me.  
"You look...wow! It almost makes it worth the wait." Mike winked and I hit him playfully. Seeing my parents walk towards us I quickly dragged Mike out of the door and into his car.  
"Don't you think I should have said bye to your parents?" Mike laughed turning the key in the ignition.  
"Why the hell were you even talking to them?" I exclaimed, he of all people knew my hatred for them.  
"Baby calm down." Mike laughed taking my hand in his. Realizing I was overreacting a bit I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. Nothing was going to ruin tonight.

"This is where were eating?" It was McDonald's. I was not eating at McDonald's.  
"No! There is a shortcut through here silly." Mike laughed placing an arm around my waist. Thanking the lord I followed him to a small, sweet street. There were cute boutiques lining the street with a small french restaurant across from ust. It looked so sweet and endearing. Crossing the street I couldn't hide the huge smile across my face. Feeling Mike's eyes on me I blushed.  
"It's perfect." I peaked at him through my thick eyelashes and noticed his humble smile. It made him look so cute!  
"Reservations for Montgomery." Mike spoke to one of the waiters once we were inside the restaurant.  
"Ahh right this way Michaelangelo." The waiter said in a perfect french accent as I suppressed a giggle. Taking our seat and receiving our menus as the waiter left I let out a laugh.  
"Don't you like the restaurant?" Mike said immediately embarrassed. To be honest the restaurant was perfect! There was a lovely view of a small lake, it was a candle lit table, and it smelt amazing.  
"I love it Michaelangelo!" I giggled watching him go red.  
"I think you should stick to Mikey." Mike defiantly said.  
"Oh should I?" I giggled again as he inched closer to me.  
"I think you should or..." Mike trailed off ending with a wink.  
"Or what Michaelangelo?" I smiled cheekily. Mike moved his chair right next to mine and placed his lips on my neck. Tickling my skin I couldn't help but giggle, receiving looks from people around the restaurant.  
"Mike!" I protested and he pulled away.  
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?" Mike laughed, but I knew he heard me perfectly well. Shaking my head I lightly slapped his knee. Mike looked at me with mock offense and placed his lips back on my neck.  
"Have you two chosen any drinks for tonight?" A waiter asked approaching us. Mike removed his head staring right at the waiter.  
"Her blood, mwahahaha!" Mike joked before lightly biting my neck. I pushed him from me, laughing in ecstasy. The waiter did not look impressed.  
"We'll have a bottle of Sauvignon blanc." Mike said smiling at the waiter who gratefully rushed off.  
"Ooh Sauvignon blanc, fancy." I giggled as Mike pressed his lips on my neck, steadily working on a hickey. The waiter came and poured us each a glass of wine and left the bottle on the table before rushing off.  
"You are killing the waiter!" I protested not wanting him to stop.  
"Probably not getting any." Mike muttered, momentarily breaking his touch. I sighed and looked through the menu settling on a salad. Hay I was watching the calories.  
"May I take your order?" A new waiter asked this time. She looked quite young and she looked at Mike as if she wanted to get into his pants.  
"Ch-Charlotte?" Mike asked, eyes as wide as our plates.  
"Oh so you're the slut that was trying to get with Mike? If you didn't notice, he's not interested." I said with a smirk on my face. She looked shocked that I knew.  
"I will have the foie gras salad please." I smiled handing her the menu, she looked pissed that she was _my_ waitress. She clearly wanted our positions to swap.  
"Coq au Vin." Mike said averting her gaze. She stormed off with our menus causing Mike and I to crack up with laughter. A few minutes later our meal arrived with yet another waiter. This was certainly going to make it hard to tip a particular one.  
"Thank you for taking me out to dinner Mikey." I smiled through my eyelashes at Mike, something I had become accustomed to doing.  
"Its my pleasure! I know you needed to get away from your family."  
"You can say that again!"  
"Plus I like spending time with you, alone." I took Mike's hand in mine and just stared in his eyes. The restaurant was perfect, the meal was perfect, Mike was beyond perfect, everything was right.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you." Mike had turned red and he was nervously eating away at his food. Who cared about anything right now? Mike fucking Montgomery loved _me._ The girl incapable of being loved.  
"I love you too!" I cried leaning towards him for a long, passionate kiss.

**For Nikita's outfit on her date with Mike:  
cgi/set?id=59188764**

**Read and Review guys would really appreciate it! **


	16. Ain't No Other Man

**Chapter 16**

"Could everyone please hand their assignments to the front of their rows to be collected." Mrs James voice droned and I handed mine to the girl sitting in front of me. A girl who had become one of my closest friends in my time at Rosewood. A girl that I would trust with my life.  
"Have you heard anything from A recently?" She whispered whipping around to face me.  
"No thankfully! Have you? I heard Spencer got a text last night." I replied pressing my hands to my temples. The whole 'A' thing was physically and emotionally draining.  
"Me neither, but Spencer seems to be jumping at everything." Aria sighed. Spencer didn't need to be worrying about A, she had enough to worry about with her grades. She was focused on being at the top of the school to get into her top ivy league colleges, I don't know how she found the time to study with A constantly watching her every move.  
"Do we have any ideas on who it might be?" I asked, it was something no one had talked about in a long time.  
"Em and I were talking about it last night actually, but no. By the way how did your date go with Mike?" Aria smiled adding a light tone to the conversation. Something I was thankful for.  
"It-it was great." I smiled feeling a warm blush rise to my cheeks.  
"That good huh? I meant he must have been confessing his love or something because he never gets that dressed up!" Aria exclaimed causing me to blush even harder.  
"Did he tell you he loves you? What did you say?" Aria squealed.  
"Girls!" Mrs James yelled at us causing us to laugh. Aria turned to face the front of the class and I was thankful that I didn't have to answer her question, although as soon as class was over I knew I would be interrogated.  
"Possessing a powerful sense of his own imperfection, Michelangelo pressed himself to exceed all expectations and was often frustrated by patrons who failed to meet their obligations." Mrs James continued her train of speech. It was utterly boring, seeming to serve us as a reminder that everyone had their own inner turmoil or something.  
"Well?" Aria whispered, turning to face me once again.  
"I don't see how that is any of your business." I laughed feigning interest in what Mrs James is saying.  
"Nikita Taylor you seem to have so much to say about this subject. Why don't you continue the lesson." Mrs James said taking a seat at her desk.  
"Okay class lets see what we have here." I rose from my seat grabbing the notes of Mrs James' desk. She looked utterly shocked.  
"Michelangelo had insecurities blah de blah de blah... created tender and poignant scenes of mother and child and creator and sinner. Ooh liked painting naked men fun! And when I thought he was such a great guy he spent the last forty years of his life preparing for death. Party pooper! Anyway on the topic of Mike's I had the most romantic date with Mikey last night." I winked at Aria sitting down on Mrs James' desk. The whole class erupted in laughter and I turned to see what the laughter was about. Mrs James' looked so offended and utterly shocked. It wasn't a facial that suited her.  
"Sorry sorry I'm going off topic. Just Michelangelo seems to kinda be... how do I put this. A perverted old weirdo who probably painted many x-rated pictures of men to wank over." I had jumped of the desk and was now looking Mrs James straight in the eye.  
"Excuse me! You clearly don't appreciate the talent of Michelangelo! Are you sure Art History is the subject you should be taking?" Mrs James finally spoke out.  
"I'll have you know that I love the subject of Art History. But couldn't we study someone with, I don't know, some form of a life? At least someone who wasn't preparing for death for forty years." I said feeling the stares of each student on my back. It felt pressurizing, like I couldn't back down.  
"And who did you have in mind?" Mrs James asked, thankfully this was an easy question.  
"Andy Warhol." I spoke confidently and Mrs James looked surprised with my answer.  
"Or Jackson Pollock, they're both really cool!" I exclaimed with a wide smile on my face. I had about two million prints from these guys around my house and another three million in my room alone. They were legendary in my book.  
"Nikita sit down." Mrs James ordered so I sat back down on her desk, causing the class to laugh yet again.  
"Nikita!" Mrs James exclaimed.  
"Oh you meant in my seat? You may want to try being more specific, still thought I was teaching the class." I shrugged walking back to my seat.  
"Nikita has raised an interesting point," Mrs James stated and I took a curtsey as the class applauded.  
"Class! You will each be studying an artist of your choice. All the work will be done in class and it will be done across eight periods depending how we go." Mrs James continued to explain the assignment and everyone looked quite pleased. I mean it sounded easy enough.

"I'm guessing you'll be doing Da Vinci? No wait Michelangelo!" Aria laughed as we exited the class.  
"Oh Michelangelo for sure. I just really idolize him." I put on my best fake voice causing us both to erupt in laughter.  
"Are you two laughing about me?" Mike asked coming up behind us. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I laughed harder.  
"I keep forgetting how big your ego is, but no and if you don't mind us." Aria giggled pulling me away from Mike and into our english class.  
"Aria!" I exclaimed giggling hard. Mike just looked so adorable standing in the corridor completely shocked.  
"Love you!" I called out, winking in Mike's direction. Mike shook his head and walked down the corridor, presumably to his next class.  
"Love you?" Aria asked her mouth in the biggest smile it could form.  
"You and Mike..." Spencer began looking between Aria, me and the door.  
"Are in love?" Emily continued mimicking Spencer's actions.  
"Chill guys! Niki is in looove." Hanna sang leaning her head back in laughter. An approaching Caleb pressed his lips on to Hanna's in greeting. We at first thought it was cute, but soon things started to get steamy. Hands going places they shouldn't be.  
"Hanna, Caleb." Miss Montgomery separated the couple as she took her place at the front of the class. An embarrassed Caleb and Hanna quickly took their seats and I slid into one between Hanna and Aria.  
"So has he actually said the three words?" Spencer whispered from in front of me, causing me to blush.  
"He said I love you?" Emily asked from beside Spencer. I blushed harder and hung my head.  
"I thought I would never see the day!" Aria exclaimed looking utterly shocked.  
"Sorry girls is there something more important than the English lesson?" Miss Montgomery asked interrupting the conversation. Spencer immediately whipped around to face the front, acting like a good student.  
"Mike and Niki sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love..." Hanna sang trailing off. Miss Montgomery looked startled and Aria clearly felt the need to explain Hanna's weird behavior.  
"Mike loves Nikita! Like he actually said the words!" Aria exclaimed causing a shocked look to fall across Miss Montgomery's face.  
"Wow, oh, wow, that's... wow!" Miss Montgomery exclaimed why was this such a big deal?

Class was finally over, but Miss Montgomery had asked me to stay. Really? This was cutting into my lunch period.  
"Hi Miss." I smiled approaching her desk.  
"I was wondering would you and your brothers like to come over for dinner tonight? Spencer's going to be there as well." Miss Montgomery asked sorting papers on her desk.  
"If I didn't know better I would think you just want to hear Mike confess his love." I laughed and Miss Montgomery blushed a bit. Clearly I was right.  
"So you'll be at mine at seven?" She asked smiling.  
"Sounds great!" I replied walking out of the room.  
"One more thing." Miss Montgomery called as I was in the doorway. Turning to face her I saw a worried look cross her face.  
"Are you okay? With your parents, your brothers?" I hadn't realized until now that maybe I wasn't okay. I wanted so desperately to run into her arms and cry. Tell her every little secret I have kept, whether about Tom, A, my parents, my own secrets. I wanted to let it all out.  
"I'm fine." I plastered on a fake smile and exited the classroom. Fake it till you make it right? Well my destination was happiness.

"Hay babe, what are you doing here?" Mike asked as he answered the door.  
"Wait, your Mom didn't tell you?" I was suddenly nervous that I had the wrong day or had heard wrong. Maybe I had the wrong house.  
"I'm just joking, come in." Mike laughed as I rolled my eyes and made my way up to Aria's room. I was already getting bored with Jesse, Blake and Mike's conversation and I wasn't in it.  
"Hay Niki! Lets go down stairs." Aria greeted me jumping towards her bedroom door. Being pushed down the stairs by Aria, Spencer quickly slammed the door and followed us.  
"Are you guys hiding something?" I asked, suddenly very suspicious.  
"Us? No no." Spencer said in a strained voice.  
"Guys?" I asked looking between the two. We were now on the landing of the stairs and the two girls looked extremely nervous.  
"Hay sexy." Jesse sidled up to Spencer who developed a light pink blush as she giggled.  
"Hay Aria, um thanks." Blake smiled looking into Aria's deep eyes.  
"For what?" Aria breathed, clearly nervous around this boy.  
"For staying by me in hospital and everything. It was really cool of you." Blake was so nervous that I just wanted to egg him on, help him. But instead of doing that I darted up the stairs heading straight for Aria's bedroom.  
"Where are you going Nikita?" Spencer yelled running after me.  
"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" Aria added racing up the stairs. Turning the handle I fell into her room and wasn't fazed at all. There was literally nothing to hide.  
"What-where-huh?" Aria stuttered as she came behind me.  
"See we told you we weren't hiding anything." Spencer shrugged nudging Aria hard in the ribs. I looked between the two girls and shrugged making my way down the stairs. I heard Aria whisper thanks to Spencer for hiding it though. Hiding what?  
"You okay Niki?" Jesse snickered and I lightly hit him.  
"Help me with Aria and Blake okay?" I whispered in his ear and he stiffly nodded. Letting Mike lead me into the lounge I decided step one was setting the mood in the room. Force Aria and Blake into conversation.  
"Lets play some music." Jesse exclaimed bounding over to the iPod speaker.  
"My iPod's in their if you want to swap it." Spencer commented causing a mischievous smile to form on Jesse's face.  
"Perfect!" Jesse winked at Spencer who in turn blushed. Soon one of the most classic songs came on. The perfect song to say you were into a guy. I swapped a look with Spencer and soon we were singing to our boyfriends.  
**"Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.**" We were belting out the lyrics as Aria and Blake were awkwardly looking at anyone but each other. Deciding to take things one step further I straddled Mike and continued singing.  
**"Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man its true  
Ain't no other man but you."** After the chorus had ended Mike grabbed my lips with his sending us into a passionate kiss. Spencer's voice was silenced as well as Jesse's lips came cascading down upon hers. I could feel the sexual tension between the two on the opposite couch though. Soon the song had ended and had been replaced by one for the boys to sing, which indeed they did. Pushing us girls off their laps Mike and Jesse bounded up to the ground to perform. Pulling Blake up all three boys were belting into invisible microphones.  
"**I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling  
And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh**" The boys were tone-deaf and Spencer and I were loving it. Aria on the other hand was a deep red colour as Blake tried not to look at her, but it was clearly impossible for him.  
**"Homie kiss your girl  
Shorty kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Please show me some love"** Jesse and Mike sang one last verse before pulling their respected girlfriends into deep kisses. Mike and I were soon back in our place as his hands explored my body and our lips crashed harder and harder against each other after each breathe.

**General POV:**

"Wow! They're really getting at it." Aria exclaimed looking at the two couples. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if they started having sex right there. Blake took one look at Aria and immediately wished they could be one of those couples. Okay maybe not that intense, maybe more romantic. Loving.  
"So how have you been?" Blake asked draping his arm over the couch. Aria truly was beautiful.  
"I've been good, how have you been? You're the crippled one." Aria teased playfully hitting Blake on the chest. Blake faked being hurt falling back on the couch.  
"I-I think you broke a rib." Blake spluttered trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"Oh damn! I should help you right?" Aria was soon on her knees in between Blake's legs, hitting him all over his chest in a light way. Although she could hit as hard as she wanted, she doubted he'd feel anything beneath those rock hard abs.  
"Oh that's it!" Blake exclaimed, a mischievous glint passing through his eyes. Reaching his arms up to tickle Aria he couldn't help but pull her closer to him. She in turn erupted in a fit of giggles.  
"Stop!" She protested secretly not wanting the loss of his touch. Trying to pry his hands off her she slipped falling onto his expansive chest.  
"S-sorry." Aria whispered to scared to move. Blake was very close to her now, she could feel his heaving chest beneath her and longed for his kiss.  
"You don't ever have to apologize." Blake breathed pulling Aria into a much sought after kiss. It felt perfect.  
"Um guys, dinner is ready." Ella's boyfriend Zack interrupted the make-out fest awkwardly rushing out of the room.

**Read and Review guys! Hope you liked it (:**

**By the way the songs are in order of appearance:  
-Ain't No Other Man - Christina Aguilera  
-Best Love Song - Chris Brown & T-Pain**


	17. Love Killer

"Thanks for dinner Miss Montgomery." Jesse exclaimed sending an award-winning smile in her direction.  
"That's fine, glad you all enjoyed it." Ella smiled back and started to collecting some plates and making her way into the kitchen. I mimicked her actions and was stopped by Zack.  
"Leave these, go with your friends." Zack gestured to the stairs where everyone had escaped up.  
"I just wanted to talk to Ella actually." I replied collecting another plate in my already full hands.  
"Let me take these then. You two can chat in here." Zack smiled taking the plates from my hands and wondering into the kitchen. I heard murmuring in the kitchen and soon Ella emerged, a wide smile on her face. A smile plastered over worry.  
"Hi Nikita, thanks for coming over for dinner tonight." Smiling, Ella took a seat back at the table and I copied her actions.  
"I should be thanking you for dinner! It was amazing." I smiled staring down at my hands.  
"Are you okay? I know you said you were fine before, but I'm not buying it." Ella said staring at me with comforting eyes. I nervously laughed and shook my head.  
"What is it hunny?" Ella had come round the table, sitting next to me, draping a comforting arm around my tense shoulders.  
"Did you know I have another brother? I've been keeping that secret for a long time. Told Jesse and Blake the other day." I laughed. I had a sick, twisted life. Ella nodded for me to continue.  
"He's been my best friend since I was three. We found out together and the secret tore his family apart. His Dad left them, couldn't look Tom in the face." I shrugged biting back tears.  
"That's rough. Is your Dad there for him?" Ella asked, a saddened look washing over her eyes.  
"Yes. Dad is there for all of his sons." I said bluntly feeling the blow in my chest.  
"And you're Mom?" Ella asked gingerly placing a hand on my knee.  
"Loves Tom more than she loves me. I don't know, I've kept to many secrets for her for us to have a functioning relationship." I shrugged. It was true my Mother was a bitch and I had to protect her from Dad.  
"Does your father know about these secrets?" I scoffed in response.  
"If Dad ever found out Mom wouldn't be safe. I can't do that to her." I may not get along with her, but she is my mother.  
"And if your dad found out?" Ella questioned.  
"He would kill Mom. Just like he killed..." I stopped myself before I continued. That would be opening a lot of my family baggage that didn't ever need to be delved into.  
"So Mom and Dad are out-of-town for the month." I smiled trying desperately to change subject.  
"You sound happy." Ella laughed and smiled broadly.  
"Just knowing they are out of the country brings great relief."  
"I'm sure, anyway I better go help Zack. Are you going to be okay?" Ella asked jumping from her chair.  
"I think I will be." Smiling I made my way up the stairs, heading in the direction of the noise. Aria's room.  
"Niki!" Spencer yelled jumping up.  
"Lets go into my room, I have something to show you." Mike started to nod, leading me to his room. Falling on to his bed I noticed it wasn't much different from his room at his Dads. If slightly smaller, it was equally as messy, an organized mess I should say.  
"So what is this you are wanting to show me?" I asked, I knew it was bull but games were fun right?  
"Um have I shown you my new lax stick, its pretty sick?" Mike wandered to the corner of the room where it was standing. I turned to go back to Aria's room when I was stopped.  
"Wait right there! You think that is all?" Mike placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to the bed. Mike began to rummage through his mess and I laughed at his attempts to gain my interest. Honestly, a toy car he had won from Noël when they were kids was the best he could do.  
"Niki! Mike!" I heard our names being yelled from Aria's room and I jumped off the bed, glad to not be forced to see Mike's keepsakes from the past ten years.  
"We know it's not your birthday or anything..." Spencer began as I entered the room. They small group were gathered around a large something that was covered by a sheet and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. Mike stood next to me, his arm tightly wound around my waist, a smile spread wide across his face.  
"But we thought you needed a... deserved something special." Aria continued, a smile equally as wide as Spencer's. As Blake and Jesse pulled the sheet I could see Spencer and Aria jumping up and down, eager to see my reaction. What was revealed was amazing! It was one of my favourite pictures of me, standing in front of the Big Ben last year, painted in black and white with a single splash of colour. Framed by solid black planks it looked amazing. It would fit in perfectly in my bedroom, hanging above my bed.  
"Wow! You guys didn't have to do this for me!" I exclaimed keeping my eyes on the painting.  
"It was Emily's idea actually, she said you could use a pick me up." Spencer laughed enveloping me in a hug.

**I know this is a short chapter, but there will be longer ones to come (: Read and review. **


	18. I Love It

I sat on my bed eagerly waiting for Mike to emerge from the bathroom. Looking down at my outfit I rearranged the lacy red lingerie to expose more of my skin. I was getting impatient waiting and soon I had laid down on my bed, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"Getting impatient already?" Mike laughed from the doorway and I could feel the smirk on his face. I sat up resuming my earlier, hopefully seductive, pose. I could see Mike's broad, naked chest and let my eyes travel around the contours of his body, finally resting on the waistband of his boxers. Beckoning him he made his way over in three short strides, winking at me in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Mike gingerly cupped my cheek in his hand and stroked my jaw with his thumb. Letting his lips brush against mine, he gently pushed me down on to the bed, slowly climbing on top of me. As his kiss grew deeper I wove my hands into his hair, pulling him into me. He bit softly down on my bottom lip and let his hands weave their way down my body resting on my waist. Mike soon removed his lips from mine and began to softly nibble on the hollow of my neck. His hands were working on removing the thin material of my sheer chemise. The chemise fell to the ground, but I wasn't focused on that at all. Things in the bedroom were heating up.

I awoke to find myself in a cold sweat, sheets bawled up in my fists. I could feel the small hairs on the back of my neck standing up indicating that I had a nightmare. Rolling on to my side I flung my arm out, noticing the absence of Mike. Sighing I climbed out of the bed throwing on a baggy top of Mike's, I didn't have any clothes to wear if I wanted to avoid the walk of shame. Making my way down the stairs I heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen, I could feel my face light up when I heard Mike. Stumbling down the stairs I danced into the kitchen along to the tune of the song vibrating through the walls.  
"I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone," I belted out, jumping up on the kitchen bench. Mike soon stopped my singing, pressing his lips on to mine, sending the same shivers down my spine as when we first kissed.

"Guys you can stop at any time." Noel laughed nervously as he saw Mike's hands slip under Nikita's singlet. He wished more than anything it could be him in Mike's place, it should be. What had Mike done to deserve the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Sorry, do you think Aria would be okay with me borrowing some of her clothes?" Nikita giggled, awkwardly staring at Noel. If she had known Noel would be here she would have gotten dressed, probably not come down at all. She hated the feelings Noel gave her, the longing she had for him when she was so clearly in love with Mike. It wasn't fair on Mike for her to have those feelings.

"I think you're fine in what you're wearing." Mike murmured placing warm kisses along Nikita's collar bones.

"I'll be right back." I laughed jumping off the bench and up the stairs. I had to get as far away from Noel as I could before I couldn't fight my feelings any longer. Entering Aria's closet I rummaged through looking for anything that I could wear. Unfortunately for me Aria's style did not match mine. Looking further in I came across the clothes that looked as if they had never been worn, probably gifts. Finding a cute pair of scallop cut shorts and a blouse by Mango. I threw them on the bed, before realizing I had no under garments. Might as well use more of Aria's, I don't think I could get away with wearing a chemise under my selected outfit. Once again I rummaged in the back of her draw hoping to fall across a bra more my size, some sexier underwear. My demands were met when my hands came across lingerie I would never have imagined Aria wearing in a million years, yet it looked pretty new. "Getting sexy for Blake." I laughed to myself pulling out a skimpy black thong which I pulled over the curve of my arse. Finally finding a pink lace bra that must have been bought by an eager ex that over estimated her boob size I was finally dressed.

_"Hay Ems!" _I sang making sliding down the banister of the stairs. I could hear the boys on the x-box and hoped that she would be calling to rescue me.

_"Hay Niki, what are you doing in say...an hour?" _Emily tentatively asked, I wasn't too sure why she seemed so apprehensive, but in my state of happiness I wasn't too observant.

"_Dyeing of boredom! Please say I can come join you in ten?" _I nearly screamed as I realized my brothers were here too. I could not be stuck with a group of testosterone filled boys. The two boys that I had such strong feelings for and the three trying to keep me in line.

_"Sounds great! We're at Spencer's." _Emily's voice sounded, but I wasn't paying too much attention. I had made my way in to the kitchen and reflected in the fridge I could see Noel approaching me.

"_Fantastic! Ciao."_ I tried my best to sound happy and cheerful, before hurriedly slamming the phone into my Chloé handbag. I tried to steady my shaking my hand, but soon I could feel Noel's warm breath on the back of my neck, and I was too scared to move.

"What do you want Noel?" I harshly whispered, whipping around to face him I could see the sad contours of his face and I was so scared that I was going to reach a warm hand to his face. Trace the lines that revealed his pain, try remove the hurt in vain.

"Why? Why did you choose him?" I could hear the strain in his voice, the hurt that seemed to go deep. Hurt that I knew I hadn't caused alone.

"I don't have time for this Noel. I'm sorry." I tried my hardest to avoid eye contact and brushed past him, but he pulled me back into him. "Noel" I begged, this time looking him straight in the eye. I knew he could see all my pain, just as I could see his and it hurt.

"Because he was there. He cared enough to be there." I whispered close to tears. After a few painfully slow seconds Noel released my wrist and I darted from the house. I made an oath to myself right there and then, I wouldn't let Noel have any effect on my anymore. He was officially cut out of my life.

**sorry it took so long to upload guys I have had major writers block with this story, where do you guys see this story heading?**


	19. Hurt

I approached Spencer's house feeling a harsh chill in the air. Small goose bumps had risen on my skin and I hoped that it was much warmer inside. Knocking on the door I felt the cold wood move beneath my hand, leaving the house open for me to enter. Shrugging I walked into the large foyer, recoiling at the horrid smell.  
"What died in here?" I yelled hoping one of the girls would come to me. The house was deadly silent and I wasn't too sure where the girls were. I began to walk deeper into the house, but the smell got worse and worse.  
"Anyone home?" I yelled out shaking with the cold. If I thought outside was bad, then Spencer's house was like a freezer. Looking down at the ground I noticed a trail of red spots and muddy footprints, so stupidly I began to follow them. When I reached a door that the trail led into I braced myself. There was what looked like bloody handprints covering the door which was slightly ajar. Taking a short breath I nudged the door open with the point of my heel and took a tentative step into the room. It was pitch black, but I knew I was in the right place due to the horrid smell. Flicking the small light switch on the wall I noticed the light bulb was out and I sighed. I would have to rely on my failing eyesight.  
"Hello?" I called into the empty air in vain. I had seen enough horror movies to know that the bad guy never responds-they just come up behind you lock you in the room, hit you over the head. Suddenly feeling worried I whipped around, but was thankful nobody was there. That was when I heard the small, faint giggles coming from deep within the room. Of course. The girls were playing a trick on me, I meant there couldn't actually be something dead in Spencer's house. Emily had told me to meet them here.  
"Funny guys, jokes over." I said jumping at the slamming of the door behind me. When no one responded I called out again, but to no avail. I found my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see streaks of blood on the ground this time leading behind a couch. After a few short seconds I got over myself and walked towards the couch. Nothing was wrong, nothing ever goes wrong in perfect Rosewood under the perfect Hastings' roof...right? When I saw it I let out a piercing scream, this couldn't be happening. Stumbling backwards I fell against the door, desperately trying to open it. I started banging on the door, screaming for help, but the house remained quiet and still. It wasn't fair. He couldn't be dead. The DiLaurentis family had been through too much already. They couldn't cope with another dead child, Jason would be alive. This is all just a trick. A sick twisted trick.

"Hay Niki it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Spencer whispered into Nikita's ear. The sirens sounded in the background as the still body was removed from the house. Spencer had her arms wrapped tightly around the girl, pushing her face into the hollow of her neck to hide the horrors from the girl. Nikita had been trapped in the room with Jason for so long and Spencer could feel the terror radiating from her. Spencer turned to see the rest of the girls approaching them, finally finished giving their statements to the police. Emily took one glance at the girl quivering in Spencer's arms and felt like throwing up. It had been Emily herself that had rung Nikita inviting her to Spencer's. If she had pressed that Nikita come in an hour, or just not rung at all things could have turned out differently. Nikita didn't need anymore emotional scars.  
"Emily, don't beat yourself up about this. It isn't your fault." Aria placed a frail arm around her friend's shoulder.  
"Come on Ems. She didn't get your text saying we were at The Grille. You can't blame yourself for that." Hanna added mimicking Aria's actions.  
"I just can't help but feel like I could have prevented this." Emily shrugged flopping her head down on to Aria's shoulder.  
"Don't say that!" Nikita angrily spoke to Emily, "It's not your fault at all! We're lucky I was there. We don't know how long Jason could have waited in there. Spencer even said that her family wont be home till next week and she is staying at Hanna's." Emily bowed her head and mumbled some sort of apology, but Nikita immediately felt bad. She hated seeing Emily that way.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to blow off at you like that." This time it was Niki hanging her head in shame, she had away of getting angry at people who didn't deserve to be yelled at.

I sat on Spencer's lawn, lying in between Tom and Jesse. All the ambulances, police officers and forensics had finally left and the group of us had fallen into a tired heap, not caring to move. Emily had left to be with Paige at the same time the boys had arrived and to be quite honest it was comforting having them there. Blake had bought me a change of clothes knowing that the clothes I was wearing of Aria's were blood stained.  
"How are you holding up?" Blake asked approaching me with a freshly made hot chocolate. Little marshmallows and all. A small smile spread across my face which was met with a flash of the cold lifeless eyes that belonged to a once so alive Jason.  
"I can't stay in Rosewood tonight. I need to get out of here." I replied pushing away the drink in his hand.  
"Yeah of course. We were gonna go to Noel's lake house, but thought we wouldn't because of Jason. I'm sure we can still use it though. I'll call him now." Blake warmly smiled before walking away to make the call. It sounded like a great plan, my only hope is that Noel isn't there. But then I don't have the best of luck do I?


	20. A Lesson To Learn

"I-I can't do this Mike. I'm so sorry." We were standing meters apart yet I could see the denial in Mike's eyes, and it hurt.  
"Wh-what do you mean? What can't you do?" Mike asked closing the distance between us, making it near impossible for me to follow through with my words.  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is Mike." I whispered taking a tentative step back.  
"Y-You're not doing this. You can't do this! Not after everything we've been through." Mike exclaimed taking a step towards me, placing a gentle hand on my cheek.  
"This is the only way I can keep you safe Mikey." I whispered as I shook off Mike's hand.  
"Bu-" Mike began before I cut him off.  
"Please. I have seen too many people get hurt, too many people die because of me and I can't do that to you. My best friend died tonight and it was an eye opener. We can't be together. Please try to understand." I spat out the words quickly so I wouldn't change my mind. I took a step away seeing the hurt and sadness in Mike's eyes. So much of it that I had caused. Spinning around on my foot I began to walk away.  
"But I love you." Mike spoke clearly still in shock, not quite understanding what had just happened. I froze mid step as a single tear betrayed my composure, falling down my cheek.  
"I love you too." I said in a barely audible whisper, before continuing out of the small room. It took all of my power to not run back to Mike, embrace him, tell him I'm sorry, kiss those perfect lips of his. But I couldn't do any of that, not if I wanted to keep Mike safe.

I took a deep breath once I got outside the room, appreciating the fresh air. The night was dark and warm, but there was a cool breeze that ruffled through my hair, letting the leaves dance on the pavement. All of a sudden I felt myself crumble, everything that had happened the past few years resurfaced, coming back to haunt me, and I let out a frail laugh. I had been so good at burying all my emotions, all the pain from keeping secrets, and now here it was coming from a break up. I swear it would be enough to make anyone laugh.  
"I would have expected to see you crying." Spencer sat next to me, announcing her entrance. She took one look at me and began to laugh too. There were thousands of tears running down my face, I could tell my eyes were red and puffy with mascara running down my cheeks.  
"What's wrong with me Spencer? Back in New York I broke up with guys easily, no tears shed, what's changed?" I asked wiping my cheeks of tears. I still had laughter in my voice, but it was derived from self-hatred. Mike didn't deserve to get hurt the way I had hurt him. It wasn't fair.  
"You developed something called feelings." Spencer joked, tightly squeezing my arm.  
"You're probably right." I shrugged knowing full well that I had once had a heart of stone. The only people I cared for being my brothers...and Jason. I cared about Jas more than anyone in the world.  
"Hunny, don't say that!" Spencer scolded attempting to make me feel better, but I brushed her efforts aside.  
"I just...why Jason? Why kill my best friend?" I asked staring Spencer straight in the eye. I laughed harder when I saw the shocked look enter her eyes at the words 'best friend'  
"You were friends with Jason?" Spencer spat, clearly still shocked.  
"He kept me sane when I wanted to strangle my brothers, I kept him sane when he wanted to strangle Ali. He had other ways of dealing with his life in Rosewood, but I was trying to get him clean. Trying to help him, I haven't spoken to him since Ali's funeral. Why would A want to hurt their family even more? Two kids dead? It's not fair." The words seemed to spill from my mouth faster than I could carry one particular thought.  
"A is a bitch." Spencer laughed letting me fall into her body. Spencer was right, A was fucked in the head. We sat this way for a while, Spencer letting my tears fall on to her shoulder. I wanted desperately to rewind time, back to Ali's funeral, take back my words. Make sure Jason knew that I still loved him, that he was still, and would always, be my best friend.

"Lets go inside." Spencer spoke calmly once I had finished crying. She stood up taking me by the hand, but I refused to move from the cool ground. When Spencer clicked on to why I wasn't moving she continued, "Don't worry! Mike is with Aria, talking to her. He doesn't want to be around all us happy people. Especially not Noel. You need to be with us though. Get that smile back."  
"Especially not Noel?" I asked not too sure what she was getting at. What did Noel have to do with anything?  
"Umm, I shouldn't have said that." Spencer quickly said, rushing back towards the lake house.  
"Spencer!" I called quickly following her, I wanted to know what she was talking about. I caught up to her when she had finally taken a seat inside the laughter filled room and I could sense the mood change when I entered. This is why I wanted to stay outside.  
"You bitch!" Aria screamed from the opposite doorway. I took the insult knowing that I deserved it, knowing that what she said was true.  
"What did we tell you Niki?" Blake asked reflecting Aria's anger. I took a deep sigh before answering, this was going to be a long night.  
"To not fuck around with guys." I replied, knowing what Jesse was going to say now.  
"Then why did you break up with Mike? He's a mess!" Jesse exclaimed as predicted. I had gotten it right word for word.  
"I broke up with him to keep him alive, safe. You saw what happened to Jason, he's dead because of me!" I exasperatedly replied, receiving the same look from Aria and Hanna that Spencer had given me.  
"Jas and her were best friends..." I could hear Tom filling in the girls and I smiled at his words.  
"Did you even love Mike at all? Or was this just another of you're games?" Aria asked once Tom had finished talking. I was taken aback at her words and couldn't seem to form an answer.  
"Was Mike just another guy to you? I bet it was easy breaking his heart, you had a lot of practice with guys back in New York." Blake added and I seethed with anger. How the fuck could they say that, were they serious? Everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. Did they seriously not know the answer?  
"Fuck you all! I can't believe you really had to ask that, I can't believe..." I trailed off searching for my car keys, finding them on a hook near the door.  
"Can't believe what?" Tom asked me with kind eyes, at least kind compared to everyone else.  
"Right now? Can't believe that I'm even here when I'm clearly not wanted." I angrily replied storming my way out of the lake house. Were they all seriously that dim-witted to not know if I loved Mike or not? I loved him with every ounce of my being, I loved him more than I had ever loved anything else in my life and here they were questioning it. Well if I really was that heartless and cold I guess I didn't need them. I would revert to my old ways. I mean it seemed to work for me in New York. I didn't get hurt back then, especially not by my friends and my brothers.


	21. We Need To Talk About Nikita

I strutted down the hallway of Rosewood high, soaking in the wolf whistles and compliments thrown my way. I winked at a guy on the football team making his heart melt. This was my life now. Ever since Jason died, since I broke up with Mike, I had tried out for the cheerleading squad. I had slept with the majority of jocks at school. I was the perfect queen bee, and I hated it. It was terrible! I had to constantly act dumb, pretend I actually liked these fake girls. Getting thrown into the air constantly for sport was part of the reason I hated cheerleading, yet I participated in it.  
"Kiki!" Lucy called me over. That was the worse part of it. Being called "Kiki" Apparently Niki was to mainstream, Nikita too long. I just wished I could spend long periods of time away from them. "Want to come to mine? We're going to make some cocktails, lounge around the pool. Hopefully Jake and his mates will come!" Lucy squealed. I mean she literally squealed. That's cheerleaders for you.  
"Thanks sweetie, but I have somewhere to be." I sang back, hoping I sounded happy enough that she wouldn't ask questions. I didn't.  
"You're not hanging out with that guy again? He's bad news Kiki." Lucy worriedly whispered, receiving nods from the three girls already in her car. I stifled a laugh. It was quite hilarious really, they had seen me talking to Caleb and they thought I was banging him as well. In reality I was just checking up on the girls...so I still cared. It didn't matter though, I hadn't talked to any of them in months. Or my brothers, they had blocked me out. It hurt more than anything.  
"No, I'm more of a one night stand type of girl. New guy this time." I winked at the girls before walking away. Like I was meeting up with anyone, they were just so damn easy to fool.

"Hey Jason." I murmured warmly placing a bouquet of roses on his grave stone. It was stupid really. I had been visiting his grave religiously, talking to him. Reminiscing, telling him about the stupid stuff I had done. Like old times really, when he was alive."Do you remember that night a few years back when you were staying at mine over Easter? Ali got so angry that I hadn't invited her and totally gate crashed so we let her stay." I laughed tracing a pattern on his tomb stone.

Spencer stood a few feet behind Nikita, listening to her talking to Jason. It was the first time in weeks that Spencer had visited Jason's grave, and here was Nikita talking to him as if she was here all the time. Which couldn't be possible right? Wasn't she slutting it out round town, not being the broken person she saw before her.  
"So when she was talking to Blake and Jesse we snuck out and hit the streets. She was fuming by the time we got back. That was the best night we had Jason. Just you and me. I think that was when I fell in love with you. Not in a romantic way of course...although there was that one night...We can reminisce about that later. We do have all the time in the world seeing you went and died. I miss you Jas. I need you here, with me. You were happy. I talked to you, what, a week before you died and you were happy. How is that fair?" Spencer took a step into the shadows sure that Nikita was going to see her. Was Nikita really here, talking to Jason? Spencer pinched herself, sure she was going to wake up. When nothing happened she focused once more on Nikita's words.  
"So today was a great day. I mean Jesse actually spoke to me. I even got a laugh out of Blake, albeit he was laughing at me, not with me, but at least there was some contact. I know, I know. I need to suck it up and apologize. To Blake, Jesse, Noel, the girls...Mike. I can't though! No Caleb says they're all okay without me and I'm not going to get in their way of happiness. Look what happened to you! Nope it's for the best I broke up with Mike. I know what you're going to say. 'Not everyone leaves you. It was good when you were with Mike, you let him in, behind your walls.' Don't you see? That is the problem. I let my guard down with him. Told him stuff that I've only told your dead body, and that is so unfair on him. Me being with him is only going to hurt him. And if I hadn't broken up with him, he would have left me, walked out just like that. I can't have anyone else leaving me Jason. It hurts too much. It's better living life this way. My brothers are safe, my friends are safe. No one is going to get hurt now, because Lucy and Katie and all of them...I don't care about. You get me?" Nikita was now crying. Not sobbing or wailing or bawling. Simply crying. She looked like a mythical creature, with misty tears making smooth wet trails down her supple cheeks. Spencer instantly felt a wave of guilt rushing over her. They had looked down on her for so long, yet here she was. The same old Nikita, possibly a better person. She was grieving more than they were, yet they created an idea in their minds that she was the villain. How had she not seen it? How had her brothers not seen it?  
"I am so so sorry." Spencer spoke to the girl who seemed dependent on the tomb stone. As if the slightest movement would send the world crumbling around her. Nikita whipped her head up instantly spotting Spencer. She wiped the tears off her face, stood up, put on her best fake girl act and took a step away from Spencer.  
"Oh it's you," Nikita put a look of disgust on her face, "Well I'm going to leave, this is so lame. I mean...right. I could be getting off right now, ciao." She blew a kiss at Spencer and danced off, nearly tripping over her feet.

Shit! How could I not have noticed Spencer standing there. How long had she been listening anyway? Stupid me having to speak out loud to Jason. I should have known that one someone was going to hear me, it just happened to be Spencer hearing me pour my heart out to Jason. I'm screwed! She's going to go off and tell them all what I said and then they'll think I care. Fuck fuck fuck.

* * *

"Hey Blake," Spencer smiled at the tall figure who had clearly just got out of bed. "I hope I didn't wake you."  
"Nope. Um Jesse's not home though." Blake yawned leaning lifelessly against the door.  
"Oh I know. Um is Nikita here?" Spencer nervously asked, shivering in the cold air.  
"Is she ever? You can't seriously want to see her Spence." Blake scoffed instantly making Spencer relax.  
"Thank goodness. No I came to speak to you." Spencer pushed Blake inside the house, closing the door behind her.  
"Um okay? Should I be worried?" Blake fell to the couch and Spencer sat opposite him.  
"Yes. We need to talk about Nikita." Spencer replied, a tone of seriousness in her voice.  
"What? About how she got fucking fingered under the desk at school. No thanks, she is disgusting." Blake rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
"What if she's not? Disgusting I mean. I was going to visit Jason last night and she was there. She was crying Blake." Spencer replied, hoping that she would get through to Blake. If she got him on her side, then everyone would soon follow. She had spoken to Caleb last night after hearing Niki mention his name and she had kept tabs on the four girls. Making sure they were all doing well, and Spencer knew that she had to make things right between them again. Nikita still cared. She was still her and Spencer felt terrible, but also elated, knowing that.  
"So what? She visited her best friend's grave and cried? Wow she has one human emotion left in her! Should we give her a humanitarian award? You're the smart one Spencer. You above all people should know that there is no 'rescuing' her. We're dead to her, maybe she should be dead to us." Blake sighed believing every word he said. Spencer wanted to punch him in the face.  
"But you're wrong! She has been keeping tabs on all of us, making sure we're okay. She still cares. What she was saying to Jason...she broke up with Mike so she wouldn't hurt him. She left us so we would be happy. She was hurt before Jason was murdered, and now he's gone? She's more broken than ever, she blames herself. Her way of mourning, her way of keeping us alive, is to push us away. We can't let her." Spencer had risen her voice, and she could see the emotions registering on Blake's face and knew she had gotten through to him. Now all they needed to do was convince everyone else.

Once Spencer was finished her little monologue I did three long, slow claps.  
"I guess you know me huh? All of that is bullshit! I couldn't give two fucks about any of you. You don't know how happy I am without you bitches in my life." I spoke knowing that every word coming out of my mouth was a lie.  
"Don't give me that crap Niki! I was there. I heard you, you can't pretend anymore. I don't want you to." Spencer retorted turning to face me. If Nikita ruined Blake's belief she was going to kill her, yes it would defeat the purpose of the matter but did it matter?  
"Look me in the eye and tell me that what Spencer was saying is a lie." Blake spoke up in a quiet, soothing voice. There was something familiar in it and I wanted to run over to him, hug him. Tell him I loved him, but it was too late.  
"What does it matter? You all hate me. I broke Mike's heart. Crushed it in my palm so easily. I hurt all of you. Like any of you are going to want me back." I laughed turning to walk out the door.  
"Niki we all still care about you. We miss you, just come back to us." Spencer desperately called out and I choked back some tears.  
"You're kidding me right? None of you want anything to do with me, you've all made it perfectly clear."  
"Leave then. Go back to those cheerleader friends of yours. Go sleep with some more jocks. Or you could choose the alternative. Us. Just make up your mind." Blake begged, yelling at me and I jumped. I turned slightly, facing the mirror. I was wearing the school's cheerleading uniform and it really was awful. The smooth curves of my body had now been replaced with an athletic figure, not sexy. My once flat stomach now had abs, not a flattering look on a girl. My hair was done in a high pony which wasn't flattering and I immediately pulled it out.  
"This. This isn't me, I hate it. I've wanted so badly to apologize to you guys, to let you all know that I want more than anything to go back to the way things were, but that's impossible. I can't do this anymore though. I choose you guys." I turned to the pair seeing the delighted look on Spencer's face, and the relieved one on Blake's. It made me laugh. Spencer ran over to me, giving me a huge hug which I willingly returned. Everything was going to be okay.  
"What are you wearing sis? The old you wouldn't have been seen dead in that, or abs." Blake laughed as Spencer let go of me.  
"Get me some food bitch!" I yelled at Blake pulling off my cheerleading uniform, left in black spankees and a neon sports bra. Spencer and I fell into each other, my head resting comfortably on her shoulder as we followed Blake into the kitchen. Everything was going to be alright...right?


	22. Pretend It's Okay

I sat down at a table in the cafeteria with Spencer, nervously drumming on the smooth surface.  
"Just go over to him! I'll be right here if you need me." Spencer smiled, pushing me to go.  
"I can't just go over to him! What am I going to say?" I exclaimed shocked that she could say such a thing.  
"Just te-" Spencer began before getting cut off by Aria.  
"Why are you sitting with vermin?" The petite girl exclaimed, flanked by Hanna and Emily. Hanna nodded in agreement, while Emily gave me a sad smile. She always was the nicest.  
"Now that's not fair. Don't talk about Spencer like that!" I laughed, placing a consoling arm around Spencer. In response I got a pointed glare from Hanna and Aria. "Sorry, I'll leave. Live out my nightmare." I walked away from the table, going to talk to him. To Mike. I knew it was going to be horrible.

"What was that? Friends with the ho now?" Hanna angrily asked as the three sat around the table, ready to ambush Spencer.  
"She's not a ho anymore. Look, she's wearing her normal designer attire, not cheerleading gear." Spencer sighed, not bothered to have this argument. She had tried the previous night to tell the trio that Nikita was a good person, but without Blake and Caleb present it was a losing fight.  
"She better not be going up to Mike, oh I swear to God!" Aria exclaimed, clearly furious.  
"Aria leave her! She's trying to make amends." Spencer softly replied, regretting telling Nikita to apologize before the girls were on her side.  
"She's going to break his heart all over again. I'm not letting her do that." Aria bounded out of her seat, taking one long stride before Emily caught her by the wrist.  
"Sit down." Emily ordered, a stern face to match a stern voice. Aria obliged, a sheepish look on her face.  
"Aria, Hanna, I want you to listen to me. You need to get over yourselves and accept Nikita's apology. She was not bullshitting us. You heard what Spencer said, you heard that your boyfriend's have accepted her apology. Why can't you? Look at her! She's not a fake cheerleader anymore, we have Nikita back. Don't push her away." Emily expressed. Not wanting to listen to Aria and Hanna's petty arguments any longer she sauntered off, ready to find Paige. The three girls stared at Emily's back in awe.

I took a shaky step forward and then another. I couldn't do this. I felt confident walking up to Mike, but now that I was only a few feet away I seemed frozen in place. I could see that he was smiling, laughing. The small creases around his eyes showing he was happy. I couldn't go through with this. I couldn't hurt him anymore than I already had. No, I had to talk to him. I had to let him know the truth, no matter how hard it was. I closed my eyes and made up the distance between us. When my eyes shot open he was staring back at me, like I was the enemy. Which I guess I was.  
"Can we talk?" I intended my voice to be strong and confident, but all that came out was a small whisper. Mike looked at me as if I had three heads. I attached my left hand to the opposite elbow, rubbing the smooth skin. I looked at the three others at the table, Caleb, Jesse and Noel. I was reminded there was one other person I had to apologize to, having already done so with Jesse. He was definitely the easiest to apologize to, second being Tom. That was one thing that family was good for, accepting my apology based on blood ties.  
"Please." I whispered, realizing I wanted more than anything to hear his voice. To feel his touch on my skin, not even sexually, just his presence. I needed him to say something, to do something, but he just continued to stare at me as if I was an alien.  
"I...I just need to apologize." I stuttered looking down at the ground, knowing that I could not return his gaze.  
"No." Mike simply said before returning to his lunch, his friends. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding and shook my head. I would be apologizing to Mike today, I had to let him know the truth. I placed my hand on his shoulder, ready to make him turn to me, when suddenly he was standing in front of me.  
"Do _not_ touch me! You lost that right a long time ago!" Mike harshly said making me pull my hand back to my elbow.  
"I'm sorry," My voice was barely audible, I was surprised that Mike could hear me, "I need to talk to you, please." I could hear the desperation in my voice, the begging quality, and felt stupid.  
"Why? Why now?" Mike was an inch away from me now, the last time we had been this close we...no. I hated to think about it, think about him. Nikita Taylor did not miss people. She couldn't let people close enough to her, because this would happen. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I wasn't prepared for that question, I wasn't prepared to talk to him this publicly.  
"That's what I thought. Because Spencer caught you out. She found out you were still you, and you can't pretend anymore! Well you know what Nikita? I've known that you weren't that cheerleader for months. I've been trying to reach you for months, so you can go to hell!" Mike stormed out of the cafeteria after shooting me a blow to the heart. I collapsed into his seat, unable to hold myself up for a moment longer. How could he just leave me with that? Was he too selfish to have one stupid conversation with me? That was unfair, I'm the selfish one for asking for a conversation. Couldn't he have just, I don't know, tried?

"Hey sis, you okay?" Jesse gingerly asked from behind me and I slowly turned to face him. I knew he could see how broken, how vulnerable I was. Emotions I chose to never show, but I couldn't find the energy to care.  
"Um...y-yeah, I mean yes. Great." I stuttered almost forgetting how to speak. I felt, I wanted...the truth was I had no idea if I was okay. I had no idea what I wanted. I was just numb.  
"Can I at least apologize to you Noel?" I sighed expecting to be shut down. I hadn't done anything to deserve his time at all, so why would he have a different response than Mike.  
"Yeah. Yeah, let's go, find an empty classroom or somewhere more private." Noel replied, reading my mind. I smiled to myself, what had I done to get somebody like Noel in my life? So ready to accept me, no matter what I had done to fuck up. We walked in silence until we entered a rarely used media studies classroom, where we both sat down. Tucking my legs underneath me, I sat perfectly in the middle of an old desk, Noel sitting in front of me.  
"I'm sorry. For everything. I haven't been a good friend, a good person to you, at all. I am so sorry about that." I quickly blurted out, adding a million other different ways of saying sorry. I had to let at least one person know that I was sorry for how I had treated them, and that person was going to be Noel. As I was apologizing, Noel said my name a few times, probably to get me to shut up, but I pushed through. I had to make sure that Noel understood how sorry I was, and the only emotion I felt was sorrow, so there would be a lot of apologizing.  
"Niki, Nikita." Noel tried to get me to shut up once more, but realizing he had failed he stood up. I cocked my head to the side, slightly confused, but didn't close my mouth. It was like I had forgotten how to stop talking. In one swift movement Noel's hands were slightly cupping my cheeks, and his mouth was lightly pressed on mine. It was efficient at shutting me up which I guess was his motive, but him kissing me also made my heart beat a million times faster than it already was, and made me want more of him. When the kiss deepened, his mouth opening up with mine, as his tongue slipped past my lips, another voice became clear in my head. This voice told me to get my hands off of Noel's chest, to get my tongue out of his mouth, to get my lips off of his, because of Mike. I attempted to pull back, but my want for Noel got the better of me and I pressed myself closer to him, wrapping my legs around his waist and throwing my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers through his hair. Noel responded to this by further deepening the kiss, picking me up and pushing me against the wall. I knew what I was doing was wrong, that I would regret this as soon as it was over, but my lust was getting the better of me. I shrugged off my blazer, letting it fall to a clump on the ground. Noel suddenly broke our kiss, and I momentarily forgot who I was, where I was. Kisses never had this effect on me, making me forget everything, yet here I was. Noel started on making a trail of kisses down my neck that I knew were going to leave a mark, not that I cared. I tightened my legs around Noel as he took his hands off the small of my back and began unbuttoning my shirt. As he was doing this I remembered who I was, what I was doing here with Noel, no matter how much my brain told me to stop, my body seemed to want more. Noel slid my top off and I almost giggled as he stopped to take in the site of my caramel torso, a lacy white bra holding my milky breasts. Noel tore his gaze away, hungrily kissing me, before placing me on top of a desk and walking away.

"Where do you think you are going?" I giddily asked, shocked that he was going to leave me in this state. I knew my hair looked disgusting so I pulled it out of its pony, hoping that it would look better falling in a soft wave down my back. I could feel my lipstick smudged over my mouth and attempted to clean it up in vain.  
"I'm definitely not going anywhere." Noel replied, admiring me from his place next to the door. I watched as he closed the door, locking it and pulling the curtain over the small window. Lucky this was a media room I guess. I softly giggled as I walked over to Noel. Standing on my tip toes I caught his upper lip, chastely giving him a close mouth kissed, but this gentleness didn't last long. Soon enough my legs were wrapped around Noel's hips, my back lying on one of the many desks, hands tearing off Noel's top. Once I had finally put my effort into getting the thing over his head, instead of running my hands along the ridges of his torso, the top landed near my blouse and Noel's lips covetously kissed mine, regaining all the passion and more from earlier on. I felt my need for more of him, for my own exploring of his half-naked body, but I couldn't find the will power to tear his lips off of mine. By this point, all of my senses had been thrown out the window and there was only one thing I wanted: Noel. I arched my back in attempts to lessen the distance between our skin and in response Noel shifted his attention lower down. With soft kisses on the hollow of my neck, Noel unclasped my bra releasing the soft mounds on my chest. Noel's hands worked their way up my waist, making me almost desperate for his touch. Just as he was about to reach my chest the end of lunch bell rang, and I jumped away from him. All my senses rushing back to me in a flood of panic. I scrambled for my clothing, messily pulling it on all the while ignoring Noel's questions.  
"Sorry, that shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't have let that happen." I finally muttered doing the last button on my blouse.  
"Hay Niki. It's fine. Just talk to me." Noel had made up the distance between us, cupping my chin with his soft hand, tilting my head upwards to look him directly in the eye. Why did he have to be a gentleman? Couldn't he have gotten angry, stormed out, put a shirt on?  
"We can't do this Noel. Not like this. Not..." I trailed off, lost in his stunning eyes, but also not wanting to finish my sentence.  
"Not while you're still in love with Mike," I went to protest, but Noel continued, "don't worry. I get it, you chose Mike the first time and you'll choose him again. I just wished you hadn't let us get this far." Noel stormed out of the classroom, leaving me to deal with my guilt. I spotted Noel's top in the corner and picked it up, looking in to the corridor he was already gone. My phone vibrated, discarded on a chair, and I picked it up. Inhaling a breath when I saw the sender.

**Unknown sender:  
Tut tut, naughty slut. Don't think you got away from me because you stopped being a pretty little liar - A**

I shakily opened the attached video, watching the ordeal between Noel and I from when he first kissed me. Someone had been in the classroom, watching us. I quickly looked around the room, but saw nothing. Looking under the teacher's desk I found another note. A clearly anticipating me looking underneath.

**Too late hunny! Wonder how Noel would feel about you taping your little encounter. Bet it wouldn't compare to how Mike would feel - A**


	23. Bullet From A Gun

I stood in the classroom tearing the note into tiny pieces before dumping it in the rubbish bin, burning the remains. Why did I have to be so fucking stupid? I knew Mike would be hurt by my actions. I knew A would find out what I was doing. Yet I did it anyway. I am so god damn stupid. I angrily sighed, storming out of the classroom, down the halls, on my way out of here. The large school was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Hall pass." The vice principal droned, already aware that I would be unable to present one.  
"I have a free period. I just needed to grab a maths book from my car." I lied, hoping the lame excuse would be enough.  
"I'll let you off this time, but if I see you roaming the halls again..." Mr Hackett warned and I rolled my eyes, quickly walking away. I really didn't care about Mr Hackett's petty threats. Unfortunately there was someone with more alarming threats than the man who was quickly receding. Pulling my hair into a pony tail I bounded out of the school doors, banging into somebody, causing all their papers to drop. And me to fall on my ass.  
"Sorry, let me help." I quickly apologized, picking up scattered papers. Recognizing the hand writing I looked up into an all too familiar pair of hazel eyes.  
"It's fine." Mike angrily replied, not breaking my gaze. Suddenly it hit me that this was the only time I was going to get to apologize, precious time that I could not waste. Sitting cross-legged on the ground I handed him several sheets of paper, preparing myself.  
"I need you to shut up while I apologize okay?" Ignoring Mike's feeble protests I continued. "I know breaking up with you wasn't necessarily the right thing, and blocking you out was worse, and I am beyond sorry for hurting you. What I am not sorry for is my actions. Okay I could have went about them another way, but to keep you alive I had to break up with you. Otherwise...otherwise the hurt would have been too much, and I could never do that to you. So yeah." I spoke quickly so Mike couldn't interrupt, keeping his gaze. When I had finished I couldn't stand to look at him, all the emotions crossing his face, and I finally dropped my eyes, inspecting my impeccable shoes.  
"Nikita, I can forgive you. There is no question about that, but I can't forget." Mike responded, caressing my hand. I felt guilty, knowing that his feelings had never left. All I had to do was snap my fingers and he would come running back to me.  
"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm just asking you to not leave." I replied with a shaky voice, subconsciously playing with the material of Noel's shirt.  
"I-is that Noel's? Why do you have Noel's shirt?" Mike insecurely asked, already knowing the answer. He had seen Noel walking around shirtless only a few minutes ago, he just couldn't believe it was due to the girl who he had put all his trust in. Pulling his hands back, Mike backed away from me, and I felt a pang in my heart.  
"I stopped it before it went anywhere, I promise. All I could think of was you, and he was numbing the pain." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes as I threw the shirt away. I blinked back the tears, knowing that I would never let anybody see me cry, ever.  
"I understand that, I mean I had my rebounds, but Noel? The one person that would cause me to be hurt." Mike stood up, backing away from me.  
"I promise it wasn't like that! It was just a moment of excess feelings, and I'm sorry." I spoke clearly now, trying to keep a strong, confident voice, but I could hardly keep up the act when Mike had that look of hurt in his eye. "I'm so sorry!" I reached out my hand to grab Mike's and he reluctantly complied.  
"It's you. It has always been you. I'm, I'm still in love with you. Not those guys I've been messing around with, not anyone back in New York, and especially not Noel. I've never felt what I feel towards you with anybody." I almost yelled, hoping, no praying that he would accept what I said. Accept me back into his life. I knew I needed Mike, to be happy, to want to behave like a normal human being, to not break. I only hoped Mike wanted me.  
"Babe," Mike cupped my cheek in his hand, gently kissing my forehead. My heart skipped a beat, "I love you, and that's why I'm saying good bye." Mike walked away, and I couldn't find it in myself to ask him to stop, not after all the pain I had caused him. I promised myself that I would get him back, that I would make it all up to him.

"Spence, I'm not coming over. I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted. Remember, we tried it the other night?" I sighed into my phone, I was done trying to make up with my so called friends, who were treating me like I had murdered Jason myself.  
"Shut up and come, or we're coming to yours. It's about A, they know we need you here." Spencer told me before abruptly hanging up the phone.  
"Bye." I spoke into thin air, grabbing my handbag and heading out towards my car. I guess it wouldn't hurt going to Spencer's, it's not like things could get worse.  
"Where are you going?" Blake called after me, as I entered the foyer. I saw him lounging on the couch with Jesse, obviously not having a care in the world. If only my life was that simple.  
"Spencer's. Wish me luck." I called, walking out of the house, hoping to God that I wouldn't need any.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Hanna exclaimed entering Spencer's bedroom. I suppressed my emotions, and plastered a fake smile on my face.  
"She is involved in this, involved in A's games." Emily defended me, and part of my smile became real. At least I had Spencer and Emily on my side, Aria and Hanna were still the two I needed to regain. I could hear them whispering cruel things about me from Spencer's bed.  
"Anyway, A. Have any of you received any messages recently?" Spencer asked, as Aria let out a giggle at something Hanna said. Something that made me want to hit her.  
"Seriously, I can hear you!" I angrily remarked, not able to focus on what Spencer was saying.  
"Well it's not like we're lying." Aria smirked, and I wanted more than anything to wipe the smug look off of her face.  
"Seriously guys, it's not like I did anything to you! And I have apologized over and over, I don't know what else I can do. I need you. We need each other, and-and I miss you." I began angry, but ended on a sombre note, slumping in my chair. I stole a glance at the girls who wore shocked looks on their faces.  
"You...we...I'm sorry." Hanna stuttered, pulling me into a hug. I eagerly embraced her, glad to have my friend back, "We were acting like bitches. That's not okay." I broadened my smile, as Hanna gestured Aria over.  
"I can forgive you for leaving us, I don't care about that. I mean I understand. Nikita, you broke my little brother's heart. Even if he initially forgave you, you still got to second base with Noel. How do you expect me to forgive you for that?" Aria asked, and I was momentarily too stunned to speak.  
"H-he told you about that?" I choked. Before Aria could reply I finished my train of thought, "That doesn't matter, it's not your place to forgive me for that. Everything that you are angry at me for is none of your business, it only refers to Mike and I. Keep your reservations about us to yourself."  
"You think I'm just going to let you walk into Mike's life again? Let you hurt him more than you already have?" Aria yelled, and I was taken a back. Mike and I hadn't gotten back together, what was she talking about? "Oh don't look at me like that! You know that he's going to take you back, it's only a matter of time. He loves you, he's not going to jeopardize your relationship, because of anyone. Especially not because of me."  
"He wants me back?" I asked, clearly elated. Maybe that would mean my endless texts and unanswered phone calls were making an impact. Maybe that would mean I could get him back.  
"That's not w-"Aria began, before being cut off by Spencer.  
"As fun as...this is, we have more important things to discuss. Hanna and I both think red coat is Ali." Spencer almost yelled, clearly annoyed with our petty fighting.  
"Ali?" Aria and I repeated, clearly dumbfounded. Ali couldn't be alive, that would mean it was real. Maybe my 'dreams' weren't dreams.  
"We followed her, and we saw Ali under that coat. We know Ali's body isn't in that coffin, what if it never was?" Spencer asked, saying what aloud what everyone was thinking.  
"That's impossible, Ali's dead." I muttered, my face dropping. A stoney poker face, hiding what I was feeling-fear. Ali knew things, could manipulate truths to ruin my life, to hurt the ones closest to me. If Ali was A she would know how to use my secrets to her advantage.  
"No shit Sherlock." Aria lightly joked, before realizing that she had just been friendly towards me, and throwing me a look of disgust.  
"Aria, this whole fake hate thing isn't working for you." Emily laughed, noticing Aria's sudden change in emotions.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to be a good sister." Aria nudged me lightly in the ribs, as if to say she wanted to be friends, but she was going to be angry for Mike. I guess this was an improvement, having my friends and my brothers in my corner.  
"Alison can't be alive. She can't be." I muttered standing up from my seat and rushing out of the room, ignoring the protests from the others. If Ali was alive, if there was even the slightest chance, everything would be ruined. There would be no point in anything. It would all come crumbling around me anyway.


	24. 2 Can Keep A Secret If 1 Of Them Is Dead

I stepped harder on the gas willing myself to get further away from Spencer's, from Rosewood, from Philadelphia. Ali couldn't be alive. She would have told me if she was alive, she would have shown me. I turned onto the highway embracing the freeness of the traffic. I had to get away from Rosewood. To New York. Ensure my secret was well hidden. Ensure it was still there. If Ali gets her hands on it I'm dead. Alison fucking DiLaurentis. Died too young. Murder gone unsolved. Alison DiLaurentis is dead. One hundred percent dead. Alison DiLaurentis is not alive. Right?

I pulled my coat tighter around me avoiding the lecherous staring from the broken men that stood in small groups. A cold draft flew down the narrow street, causing the small pieces of rubbish to dance at my feet. The only source of light came from broken street lamps, throwing distorted shadows onto the graffitied walls on either side of me. This was a place I hated to venture to alone. The reason it was safe.  
"What are you doing 'round here pretty girl?" A man breathed into my ear, tucking a piece of hair behind my it. Breath heavy with the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, I recoiled coughing at the stench.  
"Come on pretty girl, I can give you the night of your life." He slurred his words, pulling me into him with his free hand. I felt the dried blood on his cheek rub against my own, the vomit on his shirt filling my nostrils.  
"Get off of me!" I determinedly pushed him away, walking quicker down the street. I was so close to the alley way, I was not giving up due to some drunken hobo. I heard him call a slur of drunken insults at me as I turned down the alley, pausing to relax myself at the end. In the shadows I felt safe, no one could see me shake. No one could hurt me here because I was invisible.  
I pushed open a heavy industrial door to my left, sliding into the abandoned warehouse. I flicked a switch next to the door and watched the place come to life. The lights slowly flickered on, illuminating a place I used to love. A quiet stream of music started playing through the p.a system, a playlist created by Jason and I. The conveyor belts that made a maze through the vast space began to move, creating little noises from the reminders that Jason and I had left behind. I felt a warmth in my chest, tears welled up in my eyes. This place was Jason and I. If it wasn't obvious by those things, all you had to do was look at the walls. The messages we had drunkenly scrawled, the elaborate drawings engraved in to the vast wall space. Our own blood, sweat and tears smeared into the foundations of the warehouse. I spun on my foot and headed up a rickety staircase towards a cluster of offices. Walking down the hall I knelt underneath a boarded up window, running my hands along the wall for the slight ridge, a ridge you wouldn't feel unless you knew about it. I quickly found it, popping out a small section of the wall. It was there. A layer of dust collecting on the surface. I slid it out, popped the piece of wall back in place and ran down the stairs. I jumped on a conveyor belt, letting it push me to another staircase which I darted up, pushing myself up onto the beams that held up the ceiling. Kicking off my heels I delicately walked through the asterisk of beams, careful not to fall. Gently lowering myself onto an unrecognizable beam, I slid the surface off, opening a hollow in the wood. This is one of the many hiding places Jason and I had discovered, a place where I knew my secret would be safe. I stuffed it in, slid the piece of timber back in place, and cautiously made my way back to the staircase. One more beam and I would be back on safe ground. In the closing distance I felt my foot go out from underneath me and I let out an ear-piercing scream. I flung my arm up, catching a strong hold on the beam above me. I swung my other arm up, holding tight. Dangling like a spider from it's web I looked down at the messy cluster of machines underneath me and hitched a breath. If I let go now it would all be over. No more secrets. No more fear. It would all disappear, along with my life. Letting go would only be a temporary solution to my problems. My secrets involved others. They would get the blame for everything if I let go now. They would have to deal with the fire I left unattended. I mustered all my strength and swung back onto the beam, gripping it tightly. Inching towards the staircase. I would make it. Everything would be okay.

I walked out of the warehouse feeling a lot safer, a lot more confident in my every move. I may have told Ali about the ridge in the wall, but she knew nothing about the hollow beam. She couldn't ruin my life, even if she tried. I still had the leverage. I had the ball in my court, and if she is alive, that is the one thing she would know for sure. As I turned back to the narrow street my phone rang, and I answered without looking, presuming it would be one of the girls.  
_"Nikita."_ The voice sang into the phone and I immediately froze, terrified beyond belief.  
"_Don't be scared." _It sang again, this wasn't real. I must have fallen from the beam, fell into a coma. This was all part of my imagination.  
"_This will only hurt a little."_ Ali chimed and that was then I felt it. A strong-arm snaked around my waist, another holding a cloth over my mouth. I began to feel drowsy, nauseous. The last thing I heard were words from the drunken man.  
"You'll go home with him, but not me? Slut."


End file.
